Katie in Manhattan
by Katie Chui
Summary: Set during the Daleks In Manhattan episodes where Katie first mets Sec as he was before he evolved and finds the longer she's with the Cult the more the Dalek's express their emotions, as they are the first four Daleks the Emperor created from human cells
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Katie finished her day of job hunting tired and annoyed.

"Why doesn't anyone employ me?," Katie sighed miserably. It's like having a sign above my head that says "Do Not Employ This Woman," Katie thought as she made her way to the train station.

"I swear I'm going to remove the name of my secondary school when I get home. I bet that's the reason why I have trouble getting a job" Katie just stepped on to platform 1 and looked as her train on platform 3 started to pull away.

"Arghh," Katie groaned. "More time to waste," she grumbled as she started to go to platform 3, walking slowly as she thought there was no point in rushing. When the next train finally came the train was semi-busy and all the chairs with tables had been taken all ready and she had to use the other, more cramped chairs, almost tripping over something that was on the floor between the seats.

"That was a surprise," she said to herself as she sat down. "What was that I tripped on?" Katie leant over the chair on her left and looked on the floor.

"Ah there it is," she said as she picked the item up.

"Hmm? Cool looking watch," Katie remarked as she studied it. She looked up and down the train for any signs of someone looking for something, but there was no one.

"I'll try it one later," Katie said as she put it on top of her bag and enjoyed the rest of the journey home.

Later that night Katie had a closer look at the watch she'd found earlier on the train.

"It looks like a 24-hour digital watch. Cool. It'll come in handy. Might as well try it on. Wow it fits perfectly. Now to work out how to change the time?" Katie managed to change the time and change the time to 7:30pm or 19:30 on a digital watch and pressed the enter button. It suddenly got windy, which is a odd thing to happen in a house and Katie closed her eyes in surprise. When she opened them she saw that she was no longer at home.

"Where...where am I?," asked a very worried Katie, looking at a city scape that looked incredibly like New York.

"This can't be right?"

Dalek Sec was studying the Dalek's battle computer when the lights went out.

"Report! What is happening!

"We have experienced a power cut," Dalek Jast told his commander, as the power came back on.

"Argh! I hate this time-zone!!," Sec screamed in anger, making Jast reverse slightly. He hated it when Sec was like this, which seemed it be increasing the longer they stayed in this time-zone.

"One of the new Pig-Slaves has escaped before converting has completed," Dalek Thay added.

"Pig-Slaves! Go and bring back the escapee Pig-Slave! Immediately!!," Sec yelled at two Pig-Slaves that where near by.

"I can't wait until I start my plan! Then we can leave this stupid time-zone!!" Sec snarled evilly.

"I must be dreaming?," Katie said in wonder as she walked the streets of New York. She just passed a alleyway when someone bumped into her. The person spun round, looked at her, then started running again.

"Why was that guy wearing a pig mask?," Katie shrugged and continued walking when she saw two more Pig-Men cautiously walking towards her.

"Ok, I'm not dreaming. I'm having a nightmare.


	2. Future Human:

Future Human:

"Dalek Sec? When are you starting on the Dalek embryos?," Caan asked Sec.

"I will start tomorrow when I have finished what I need to do"

"What are my orders until then?," Caan whined, not sounding please about following orders.

"You will get more humans to become pig slaves! We are running out of them"

"I obey!" Dalek Sec watched as Caan left.

"I can't believe the Emperor chose you to be my second-in-command. You whine too much for a Dalek." Dalek Sec had just turned back to do more work the battle computer when he heard a human shout a lot of insults to the pig slaves as she was dragged in. Sec growled.

"I'll never get my work done at this rate!," Sec thought to himself.

"You will be silent!!" Sec roared as he turned towards the human the pig slaves have brought in. As soon as Sec saw the human his eye-piece narrowed as he studied the human.

"Hmm? This human doesn't belong to this time-zone. How did she get here?," Sec thought to himself.

"This isn't the human you were told to get," Caan yelled at the pig slaves. "You two are stupid"

"You can talk, Caan," Sec muttered to himself. Caan glided over and stared down at Katie with disgust.

"Didn't you know it's rude to stare, Dalek"

"Dalek? She must be from the future, Sec thought to himself" Caan growled at Katie. No human talked to him like that.

"You will be exterminated!!" Caan screamed at Katie. I'm going to enjoy this!," Caan thought to himself as he aimed his gun towards her heart. Sec couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought Caan could be this stupid. He didn't want this human harmed. Sec looked Caan, then to the human, then to Caan again.

"No," Sec growled to himself. "Don't be stupid all you life Caan. I wont let you ruin our chances of getting out of here." Sec heard Caan charging his weapon to full power and knew he wasn't going to be doing any thinking. "No! I can't and wont let you do this!," Sec growled to himself again.

"NO!," Sec yelled as he rammed Caan out of the way.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER! YOU HEAR ME"

"What? Why not?" Caan whined. "She's too short for a pig slave and we can't release her. What to you expect me to do"

"she's different from all the other human we have seen and you're such a trigger-happy Dalek that you can't see anything in front of you eye-piece," Sec said mockingly.

"What can't I see"

"If I tell you, you will not threaten or harm her in anyway. Not even for a rel. GOT IT"

"Fine! So what can't I see"

"This human is from the future. Her clothing is not from this time period. As she is from the future she must have time traveled here. We could use the same technology to leave ourselves and she know that we are Daleks. Is that enough information for you Caan"

"Whatever!," Caan said, turning his back on Sec and left the room to follow his orders that was given to him earlier. Sec growled viciously as Caan left. He hated the way Caan treated everyone.

"Thay! Jast! You will construct a holding area for the human"

"We obey!" When Thay and Jast were busy following their orders, Sec left the the battle computer and went quietly to the human. Katie, seeing Sec approach, stepped back out of fear.

"Please don't be afraid of me. I will not harm you." Katie didn't respond or even look at Sec. She didn't want to. She was scared of him. Sec's eye-stalk dropped and he turned to go back to the battle computer.

"I don't blame you for fearing me," Sec thought sadly to himself. "Everyone fears me. Even the other Daleks fear me and would fear me even more if they knew how different I was from them. If my plan works I wont be feared anymore.


	3. Sec's first Hatchling

Chapter 2 Sec's first Hatchling

The next morning after Thay and Jast finished the construction of the holding area for the human, Sec checked on the Dalek embryo he created the night before. The embryo had hatched and was very healthy for it's size, but it was not what Sec wanted. Sec wanted himself to evolve, and the other Daleks would never agree unless the embryos were all failures. Sec checked around him to see if he was alone. When he saw he was he looked at the curious little Hatchling and sighed. He didn't want to do this to his child. It didn't do anything to deserve what Sec was thinking of doing. After a few minutes of debating Sec started to alter the Hatchling's medical supply it was connected to.

Later that day, Thay went to check on the little Hatchling.

"Dalek Sec! The Hatchling is dying. It will not survive for long. Sec's eye-piece dropped after he heard Thay say that.

"What have I done?," Sec said unhappily to himself.

"Do you want me to dispose of it, Dalek Sec?" Sec looked up at Thay.

"Dispose of it? Dispose of it!? How could you say that Thay!?," Sec thought to himself.

"No! I...will...do it! You...will help Jast and...patrol the area!"

"I Obey!" Sec watched Thay go, then opened his casing, carefully removing the little Hatchling from the make-shift incubator, then went down a section of the sewers so he could be alone with his child. When Sec thought he was far enough, he opened his casing and took out his little Hatchling and held it gently. The Hatchling trembled and looked at Sec fearfully.

"I'm sorry, my little Hatchling. How could you ever forgive me?," Sec asked, his eye filling with tears. The Hatchling, seeing Sec so upset, it's fear gone, hugs one of Sec tentacles as tightly as it could.

"I...I...for...forgive...you," the little Hatchling said naively, smiling at him. Sec, surprised and caught off guard by his Hatchling's first words, smiled weakly and shed a tear. The little Hatchling then smiled even more, then started to loose it's grip on Sec's tentacle as it passed away.

"No," Sec gasped. "I'm sorry! I'M SO SORRY!!," Sec wept heavily as he cradled his child.

After several minutes Sec lost the track of time was still lovingly cradling his child and his eye has become a little sore from his crying.

"I'm so sorry," Sec whispered gently again for about the hundredth time.

"You humans will keep moving!" Caan growled at the humans he managed to capture. Sec gasped and jumped after hearing Caan further up the tunnel and dropped his offspring. Sec tried to retrieve his Hatchling, but knew Caan was getting to close for him to retrieve it and get away in time. Sec looked sadly at his child on the tunnel floor, more tears starting to form in his eye.

"I'm sorry. I...I can't let Caan find out I have emotions" Sec turned and started to leave the tunnel. Sec was passing the human's holding area when Katie noticed Sec's eye-piece was drooping like it did yesterday when he spoke to her.

"Are you Ok? Sec stopped and looked up at the human.

"Yes. I'm...I'm fine. Sec then carried on going to the battle computer. Sec had just reached the computer in time, when Caan entered from the tunnels.

"Dalek Sec. I bring you more humans!"

"Good! You will convert them into pig slaves when Jast has returned from his patrol"

"I Obey! Dalek Sec. Have you created any Embryos yet?"

"Yes but...it did not survive.

" It must have been a weakling!," Caan scoffed. Sec growled furiously.

"No one calls my offspring weak!," Sec thought angrily. He was just about to use his weapon when Caan wasn't looking, when Thay and Jast returned. Sec growled in rage and decided not to.

"you're not worth it," Sec scowled.

"Jast! You and Caan will convert the humans into pig slaves. At once!"

"We Obey!" When Jast went with Caan to convert the humans, Thay spoke with Sec.

"Dalek Sec? Are you going to create another Embryo? You might have better luck with this one?," Thay asked Sec curiously. Sec looked at Thay and nodded.

"I will, my brother. I will...create another one in a few minutes.

"You better not call me brother in front of Caan and Jast. You know what they think about that?"

"There are no such thing as brothers, only Daleks!,"mocked Sec, trying his best to mimic Caan. "When they're not here we can say what we like. They're not here to complain are they? Why do you think I send them out so often? They get on my nerves" 


	4. Unwanted emotions

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 3 unwanted emotions

A week had passed since Sec's first Hatchling and Thay has been encouraging Sec to create another embryo day after day and it hasn't got any easier for him. Out of all the embryos he created, only one was generally too week to survive, and Sec was by now starting to feel very depressed by the whole thing.

"No! I'm not creating anymore embryos Thay! They died. All of them. What's the point of creating another one if this one's going to die too!"

"What else can we do? We tried to find out how the human got here, but all she had on her was her watch and a music player?"

"I have been thinking of Dalek kind evolving?"

"Evolving? You mean...changing? Caan would never go for that unless all the embryos were failures" Thay looked at the incubator, then to Sec "It doesn't make any sense Sec?," Thay asked puzzled.

"What doesn't make sense Thay?"

"All your embryos failing. You're the strongest of all of us, and they still died? I just find it odd?" Sec looked at Thay, feeling a little uncomfortable by his innocent conversation.

"I...I don't know how they died," Sec said nervously, avoiding eye contact with Thay. Thay, getting a little curious and suspicious by Sec's actions decided to check and give the incubator a closer look and sees that the life-support unit at the back had been tampered with. Thay looked at Sec unbelieving.

"YOU DIDN'T?!" Thay yelled at Sec. Sec turned to see Thay standing by the life-support unit of the incubator, glaring at him.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T?!" Thay demanded, pointing at the unit at the back.

"I...I can explain Thay," Sec said quietly.

"YOU'RE SICK!! THEY WERE ONLY HATCHLINGS! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU!!"

"I can explain Thay!!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A DALEK!" YOU'RE A MONSTER!!" Thay yelled in disgust.

"Let me explain!!," Sec begged as he moved towards Thay.

"KEEP BACK," Thay yelled, reversing from Sec and aiming his gun-stalk at him. "DONT MAKE ME USE THIS SEC! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!" Sec stopped and looked at his brother.

"Thay? Please? Just listen to me!"

"You'll be lucky if I ever listen to you again Sec! I'm outta here!" Sec just stood and watched as his brother slowly backed towards one of the tunnels and left.

"Thay!," Sec cried out one last time, then turned away when he thought Thay had left for good. Sec felt something in his eye and used one of his tentacles to see what it was.

"Stupid emotions!," Sec growled, as he angrily flicked the tear away. He felt more starting to form in his eye and glanced up at his vocal unit.  
"STUPID, STUPID EMOTIONS!," Sec yelled as he disconnected his vocal unit from his casing, ignoring any pain he just caused himself and angrily threw the little unit to the bottom of his casing, so no one could hear him, then leant over his computer monitor and stared to cry.

Katie, who saw and heard the whole conversation, between the two, looked at the tunnel Thay went down. Even though she didn't agree with what Sec had done, Thay had no right saying what he said to Sec. She looked at Sec, feeling a little sorry for him, then looked at him with concern.

"Sec? Are you crying?" Sec looked up at Katie and shook his eye-stalk side to side.  
"Don't lie Sec," Katie said gently. "I can hear you. Do you want to talk about it? It'll help?" Sec stared at the floor, then to Katie, then entered the area she was locked up in. Sec opened his casing to talk to Katie, as he couldn't quite reach his vocal unit that he threw to the bottom of his casing, in anger. As soon as Katie saw Sec in his true form, her heart went out for him. She couldn't stand to see anything cry, human or alien.

"You poor thing," Katie said, as she held one of his tentacles tightly in her hand. Sec looked up Katie, wrapped his tentacles around her in a hug and continued to cry on her shoulder.

"Awww, you poor thing Sec," Katie said as she hugged and held him close to her. "It'll be alright Sec. I promise" Katie looked at Sec's casing and noticed that Sec wasn't connected to it anymore.

"You're not connected to your casing. Isn't that dangerous?"

"I don't care anymore!," Sec cried on her shoulder.

"Don't say such things Sec!"

"It's true! I had enough of this! I don't want to go on. I just want it to end!," Sec wept heavily on her shoulder.

Thay growled as the rat he had tried to exterminate managed to escape from him.  
"I can't believe what Sec did! What's he trying to prove?!" Thay stopped and looked up the tunnel he'd just came up and sighed.  
"He did try and explain why he did what he did and I wouldn't listen" Thay stared at the floor.  
"I shouldn't have said those things to him. I should at least say sorry to him," Thay thought as he looked up the tunnel again. "I just hope Sec doesn't try and exterminate me when I try to apologize to him," Thay thought to himself as he started making his way back.

Thay entered into the base quietly in case Sec was still a little mad about their earlier conversation.

"No Sec! You're just saying that! Deep down I know you don't really want to end it" Thay heard Sec and Katie having a private conversation with each other. He turned to leave, to give them some privacy, when he noticed Sec's casing was open and empty. He then noticed that Katie was comforting Sec, as he was crying on her shoulder.

"Sec?," Thay said to himself. You have...emotions?!"


	5. Fever

Katie in Manhattan  
Chapter 4  
"Fever"

For several minutes Thay watched Sec, still finding it hard to believe that his brother has emotions.

"Are you feeling any better Sec?"

"Not really," Sec sniffed. It's Thay. I'll never see him again," Sec said as he put his head on Katie's shoulder unhappily.

"He'll be back Sec. I'm sure of it"

"How do you know?"

"Because he's your brother Sec. Brothers always come back if they care for someone"

"Thank you," Sec smiled as he cuddled Katie.

"You're welcome Sec," Katie said as she returned the cuddle. Thay looked at Sec guiltily.

"Sec was upset because I walked out on him? I should let him know I'm back," Thay thought to himself as he made his way to where Sec was.

"Sec?," Thay said gently, looking guiltily at the floor. Sec jumped and looked up at Thay with dread and started to whimper slightly thinking that this was it. It was all over. He's been discovered and he'll be exterminated for having emotions.

"Sec? Sec what is it?" Katie asked, concerned, holding one of his tentacles in her hand gently. When she couldn't get Sec to say anything, Katie looked over her shoulder to see what Sec was looking at and saw Thay.

"Thay!," Katie gasped. Thay looked up at Katie, then to Sec. Katie took a step back away from Thay, putting her arms around Sec, protectively.

"You better not try and hurt him for being different!," Katie warned.

"Daleks don't hurt you for being different. They exterminate you," Sec said trembling, holding on tightly to Katie. Katie looked at Thay, then took another step back.

"Keep away from him if that's what you're planning?" Thay shook his eye-piece side to side.

"I didn't plan anything like that. I've come to apologize. For walking out on you and not listening to your explanations. I know now you that you have a good reason? Sec looked at Thay puzzled.

"Hadn't he noticed that his brother just displayed emotions?" Sec thought to himself.  
"I'm sorry Sec," Thay continued. "But I didn't know you had emotions"

"He did notice," Sec sighed to himself, then looked at Thay.  
"Are you disgusted that your brother has emotions?" Thay now looked at Sec puzzled.

"Why should I be?"  
"So you're not disgusted that I have emotions? At all?"

"No," Thay shook his eye-piece again. "If I was I would be disgusted with myself"  
"You?! You have...emotions too?!"

"Affirmative," Thay nodded. Sec looked at Katie.  
"I'm not the only one. I'm not alone anymore!" Sec grinned, hugging Katie tightly. Sec smiled at Katie, then started to feel lightheaded.

"Sec!"

"What? Wha...what happened?"

"You just passed out. You're starting to look a little pale. Are you OK?"

"I'm...fine. I'm..."

"Sec!"

"What? Did it happen again?" Thay looked at Sec, then his eye-piece widened as he glanced Sec's casing.

"Human! Sec needs to be reconnected to his life-support! Immediately!"

"No!," Sec protested. I dont wanna go back in there! It's cold, dark and it's like being locked in a cage for your entire life" Sec, thinking about what he said, looked up at Katie.

"Sorry. I'm sorry about keeping you locked up in here"

"Believe me I'd rather be on this side than the side with Caan. Now come on you! In! And no whining or I'll start calling you Caan" Sec gasped, then got back into his casing, wincing in pain as he reconnected with his life-support unit.

"There! I'm in! You happy now? Just don't call me Caan! Sec then passed out again, sprawling over his computer monitor.

"Right that's it. I'm checking his life-signs," Thay said, now getting really concerned. "Can you try and keep him awake?" Katie nodded and tried to wake Sec. Thay opened his casing and turned Sec's computer monitor around so he could see it probably.

"He needs more medication" Thay looked up at the other side of the lab, wondering if he had enough time to make what Sec needed. Thay then looked at the incubator, a plan forming in his mind and started to glide over to it.

"What are you doing Thay?! Didn't you say Sec tampered with that thing?

"Thay! I don't need medication! And that's an order! Thay stopped and looked at Sec, then to Katie, not sure on what to do.

"Get the medicine Thay," Katie sighed. Thay nodded at continued to the incubator.

"HEY! Who put you in charge?!"

"Sec! You are not well and you need medicine. So live with it!"

"Spoilsport!," Sec grumbled as he crossed his arms in defeat and started to pout.

"Sec tampered with the incubator itself, not the medicine," Thay said as he tried to get the side of the unit open.

"Argh! Get off you stupid J thing!," Thay yelled as he pulled the side off and threw it to the side.

"THAY!! Wash your mouth out, you filthy mouthed Dalek!," Sec said in utter disgust.

"What did Thay say that was so filthy?" asked Katie, confused.

"The letter...J. I can't believe I just said that. It's like you humans with the F word"

"Oh," Katie blushed. "I see"

"You better not use that letter again Thay!"

"Whatever," Thay muttered, ignoring what Sec had said. "OK, I got it" Sec looked at the size of the syringe Thay was holding and gulped.

"Couldn't you find a smaller syringe Thay?" Sec asked nervously.

"This is the amount you need. Unless you want me to get a bigger one for you?"

"Just get on with it Thay! Before I change my mind!" Katie guessed that Sec wasn't that comfortable when it come to injections, knelt beside his casing.

"Sec? Do you want to hold my hand? Sec looked at Katie and nodded, holding her hand tightly. Sec then turned his head his head away and winced as Thay injected the medicine into his neck. A tear escaped from Sec's eye and Katie quickly wiped  
it away before Thay saw it.

"He's almost done Sec," Katie whispered. Sec nodded and continued to hold her hand tightly.

"There. All done Sec," Thay said as he put the syringe down. Sec spun around and pointed a tentacle threateningly at Thay.

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Sec yelled at him. Katie chuckled. She's just like Sec, when she has blood tests or injections done. After a couple of minutes Sec yawned and started to fall asleep.

"Sec? No sleep. Not until we know the medicine's working OK?" Sec nodded but fell asleep again seconds later.

"Sec! Wake up"

"I'm awake. I'm awake" Several minutes later Sec fell asleep for the twelfth time.

"SEC!," Thay yelled. "I said no sleep until we know that the mediciene's working!"

"But I'm tired," Sec whined.

"I can't believe I didn't notice your emotions before!"

"I did a good job of covering them up," Sec said smugly.

"You're not doing it very well now are you?" Thay teased. Thay continued to look at Sec's monitor.

"Alright sleeping beauty. You can sleep now. The medicine's started to work"

"Finally!," Sec sighed, closing his eye, falling asleep seconds later.

"Wow that was quick," Thay chuckled.

"He still looks a little pale though?"

"We'll both keep an eye on him tonight. Just in case OK? I'll take first watch" A little while later Katie was getting some sleep, when Thay prodded her awake with his manipulator arm.

"Human! Wake up! There's something wrong with Sec!" Katie, hearing the Panic in Thay's voice woke up and looked at Sec as he was having a nightmare and trying to fight something off that wasn't there.

"Leave us alone! "LEAVE US ALONE!!"

"What's wrong with him human?" Thay asked, sounding completely terrified. "I've never seen him like this before" Katie knelt besides Sec's casing and placed her hand gently on his head. Sec shivered, then tried to fight Katie off.

"He has a fever. We need to calm him down before he hurts himself"

"Katie! I want Katie!," Sec pleaded. Thay looked around at Katie.

"Who's he talking about?"

"It's OK Sec. I'm here," said Katie, kneeling closer beside Sec's casing. Sec clung to Katie's arm tightly.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I'm scared"

"Aww. I wont leave you," Katie said as she carefully lifted Sec out of his casing, being carefull not to disconnect him from his life-support.

"I wont leave you when you're felling like this," said Katie as she sat cross-legged on the floor by Sec's casing and gently placed him on her lap.

"Now you get some sleep. I wont let anyone harm you Ok? Otherwise they'll have me to deal with"

"OK," Sec yawned. Sec wrapped his many arms around Katie and snuggled up to her and started to sleep. After a few minutes Katie looked at Thay.

"How did Sec know my name? I haven't told any of you?"

"Is he asleep?" Katie looked at Thay curiously, thinking it was an odd question to ask. Katie looked at Sec and noticed his eye twitching slightly.

"Yeah he's asleep. The poor guy," Katie sighed, as she gently stroked one of Sec's arms, making him smile in his sleep.

"Sec is...psychic. He doesn't want anyone to know"

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were still Hatchlings. I've been waiting until he was ready to tell me, but that was over a three hundred of your Earth years ago"

"You known for that long Thay? You should tell him you know. I'll bet he'll will be relived that he doesn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"How can let Sec know what I know? How can I tell him? What would I say?

"You'll think of something Thay"

"I...I'm going to...keep a lookout...for Jast and Caan, Thay stammered, trying to avoid the subject and tried to get away.

"Promise me you'll tell Sec one day?" Please?" Thay turned round and looked at Katie, then gave a nod.

"I promise.

Early the next morning Sec yawned, then fidgeted trying to get more comfortable. When he was comfortable he continued to cuddle Katie. After a few minutes Sec started to think.

"What am I cuddling?" Sec thought as he opened his eye slightly and saw that he was asleep on Katie's lap. Sec shrugged then closed his eye again. After a few more minutes Sec opened his eye, now full of confusion.

"Why am I asleep? Daleks don't need sleep. And why am I on Katie's lap?" Sec thought, trying to think of an answer. He then tried asking Katie why after he couldn't think of an reasonable answer, but she was asleep with her left arm and head on the bench by her side and her other arm supporting Sec on her lap.

"Oh Sec! You're awake, Thay breathed with relief. You scared both of us last night.

"Why? What happened?"

"Katie said you had something called a fever? She made sure you were cool enough when your temperature went up. Then she tried to keep you warm when your temperature went down. She stayed up all night just making sure you were OK" Sec looked up at Katie, surprised.

"She stayed up all night? For me?" Thay nodded his eye-stalk.

"Katie cares for you. We both do" Sec carefully climbed back into his casing, being careful not to wake Katie and looked at her, admiring everything she did for him. Sec then experienced a emotion that was new to him. It made him feel happy and he liked this strange emotion. But as he didn't know what it was or it's meaning he shrugged it off, then looked at Thay.

"How did you know her name was Katie?" Thay quivered slightly.

"Now I'm going to have to tell him. How am I going to do this?" Thay thought nervously. Thay looked at Sec trying to think of what to say.

"You...you called out to her...in your sleep"

"I...I did?" Sec said, trying to sound Innocent, but failed miserably. Thay nodded at Sec.

"Yes. But...you don't have...to tell me why. I already know that...you're psychic" Sec gasped and backed from Thay.

"How long...how long have you known Thay?" Thay looked at the ground, ashamed for not telling Sec sooner.

"Since we were still Hatchlings. I wanted to tell you that I knew, but I've been waiting until you were ready to tell me"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would be ashamed of me," said Sec, turning away from Thay, looking at the ground.

"Ashamed?" said Thay, looking up at Sec sharply.

"Are you ashamed of being psychic?" Sec nodded his eye-stalk.

"Then don't be!" I'm proud of you I still am! Ever since we were still in that incubator and all the other Hatchlings picked on me because I was a runt. You always knew when I was upset and you would take on any Hatchling who dared pick on me and would yell at them to leave us alone. That's when I knew you were psychic, because you always knew how I felt" Sec looked up at Thay and grinned.

"I remember that. I did my best fighting in there It impressed the adult Daleks that I was such a good fighter. After a few minutes Sec and Thay went over to the battle computer to plan their next move for the evolution plan and to have a private conversation. Katie who was half-asleep, looked at Thay with one eye.

"Well done Thay. I knew you could do it," Katie whispered with a smile as she moved to lay on the bench to sleep more comfortablely, then continued to sleep.


	6. The Final Experiment Plan

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 5 "The Final Experiment Plan"

After several minutes of talking to each other Thay and Sec moved on and stared to discuss about the evolution plan.

"So what's our next move Sec?"

"Well I was thinking about the Human-Dalek race idea that I had but I can't think on how we can do it. We need a lot more people than we're getting at the moment to made the plan successful. I run out of ideas on how we can get that amount of people"

"Why don't we use the human Diagoras, who works in this building to help us?"

"Who?"

"Diagoras. He used to be the foreman on this building. He now employs a lot of people to work here. New people come here nearly every day. We can tempt him to work for us can't we?" Sec was just about to say that was a great idea to Thay, when Caan and Jast returned.

"How did your mission go?"

"Excellent! We captured a lot of humans this time," Caan said sounding strangely pleased. Sec sighed to himself as he heard Caan answer him.

"How many people have you killed this time Caan?!"

"Two. They tried to escape from us!" Sec knew it was a lie from the moment Caan spoke, but he was in no mood to have an argument with him. Caan never listened to anyone, especially him.

"Never mind that! I have something to explain. About our next plan for the Dalek race"

"We are listening Commander Sec," Jast spoke.

"The Dalek embryos have been a...failure. We...need another way to survive. And I have decided that we need to evolve the Dalek race. We need to adapt for our survival"

"Talk sense Sec!," Caan growled. "I'm not evolving! And you can't make me!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EVOLVE YOU IDIOT! ONLY I AM!," Sec roared at Caan.

"You?," Caan scoffed. "How are you going to do that one then?," Caan jeered. Sec glared at Caan.

"Don't mock me Caan! I'm more braver than you'll ever be!" Thay giggled slightly and quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Thay if you're sick keep away from me!," Caan barked, backing away from him.

"So what are you going to do Commander Sec?," Jast queried.

"I've been studying and observing the solar system. There is going to be a solar flare and it will strike this building. We are going to use it to convert humans into the new Human-Dalek race, using my altered DNA as a template"

"So how are you going to evolve then?" Caan said uninterested.

"I will merge myself with a human and use a chromatin solution to become a Human-Dalek Hybrid"

"Then you will have emotions. You will be overwhelmed by them!," Jast said, concerned.

"I will not be. I am going to do some research on human biology to prepare myself! We will need Dalekanium plates to make sure we'll attract the solar flare. It will be needed on the lightning rod to draw the gamma radiation down here so we can use it to convert the humans.

"I volunteer that you use my Dalekanium plates," Thay said quickly before anyone else had a chance to offer. Sec nodded at Thay. He had a feeling Thay would volunteer.

"I will now tempt the human, Diagoras who works here to help us get more humans for us. Caan you and Jast are to intelligence scan all humans bought to us. Ones with superior intelligence are the ones to be converted. Ones with Low intelligence are to become pig slaves, and will be trained to get more humans for the Final Experiment. Time is short and you Caan ARE NOT to kill any humans like you did to that human Scientist in Canary Wharf!"

"What! Why not!? That was funny...and fun," Caan smiled smugly."Fun! You found that fun!? We kill to survive and you kill for pleasure? You...sick minded...Dalek!," thought Sec in disgust as he looked at him.

"I am now going to find this human and tempt him to work for us. You and Jast will find more people for the Final Experiment. We need as many humans as we can get!"

"Again!" We just came back!," Caan whined. Sec glared at Caan and growled. "We're going! We're going!," Caan whimpered as he backed away from Sec.

"Then go!," Sec snapped. Sec shook his eye-stalk after Caan and Jast had left. "He's going to disobey me one day Thay. I know he will"

"He wouldn't dare. Not on his own. Unless he got Jast on his side?"

"Nah. Jast will not disobey me. He's a loyal Dalek"

"So how are you going to contact Diagoras? Psychically?

"Yes. It'll be easier than looking for him. Why did you volunteer your Dalekanium plates for the Final Experiment Thay? Just being curious"

"So I could get to stay here and keep an eye on the place. I don't trust Caan one bit" Sec smiled. "Liar," Sec thought. "You only stayed to keep an eye on me when it should be me keeping an eye you" Sec kept his thoughts to himself as he didn't want to tell Thay that he wasn't a good liar.

"I'll contact Diagoras soon and we..." Sec stopped mid-sentence and looked to the other side of the Lab.

"What is it Sec?," Thay asked, going to his brothers side. "Is it a intruder?," Thay asked again, charging his weapon just in case.

"I don't know what it is but it isn't an intruder. And charge down your weapon Thay! You don't need that!

"Well if it's not an intruder, what is it?"

"I don't know but I can hear something and I want to know what it is" Sec went slowly to find out what was, Thay following behind. As Sec went closer he got upset at what he saw and began to rush.

"Sec! What is it? What happened?

"It's Katie. She's having a nightmare. A bad one by the looks of it" Sec went by her side and opened his casing.

"Katie?," Sec said gently, holding her hand with one of his arms and using another one to gently stroke the back of her hand.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?," Sec pleaded.

"I'm scared Sec," Katie sobbed in her sleep, holding his arm tightly.

"Aww. I know but it's a dream. Dreams can't hurt you."

"I know. But it looks so real," Katie cried.

"It's Ok Katie. It'll be Ok," Sec whispered as he started to gently stroke her hair. Thay's eye-piece narrowed as he looked at Sec. He couldn't understand Sec's odd behavior towards the human that was from the future. "Sometimes I just don't understand you brother," Thay thought as he watched Sec's affection for her.

"I'm here for you Katie and I wont let anyone or anything harm you. Do you trust me?" Katie nodded then started to sleep more peacefully.

"I'm glad you trust me," Sec whispered as he wiped a tear off her cheek and watched her sleep. Sec smiled, then noticed Katie shiver slightly. He looked at her then looked around.

"You haven't got anything to keep you warm with have you? I'll get you something Ok?" Sec then left Katie so he could contact Diagoras and noticed Thay looking at him oddly.

"What?"

"What was that all about?," Thay asked as he pointed to Katie. "I've never seen you like that before" Sec shrugged and passed Thay.

"I'm going to contact Diagoras now. Can you keep an eye on Katie for me?"

"What!? Me?"

"Yes. I'm going to be busy with this. Please Thay?" Thay glanced at Katie nervously.

"I don't know how to look after humans. How am I going to do this?"

"Just talk to her if her nightmare comes back. That's all you need to do"

"Ok. I'll try"

"Thank you Thay. Don't worry. I shouldn't be long"

The next morning Katie was awake and was feeling a lot better. Sec had tempted Diagoras to work for them and it was easier than he had thought.

"Humans must have a weakness when it come to power?," Sec thought as he worked on the battle computer. "Now we need the Dalekanium plates?" He glanced up at Thay who was working and checking that they had everything they needed. Sec left the computer and snuck up on Thay and raised his gun-stalk. By the time Katie said what Sec was doing, Sec had fired and Thay had stopped moving.

"What was that for Sec!! You killed him!"

"No. I haven't. He's just unconscious," Sec said, his voice trembling. "We need his Dalekanium plates.

"Why didn't you just take them off?"

"He would be in too much pain. The pain would be immense. I don't wont him to suffer. He's been though enough of that already" Sec went over to Thay's casing to begin removing the plates but before he did he wanted to make sure he was unconscious. He connected up directly to Thay's casing and opened it. He didn't like opening the casings of other Dalek's because it was like evading their privacy, but he had to make sure Thay wasn't awake. Sec's eye filled with tears as he saw his brother. He was slumped over on his side, breathing quietly. Thay was incredibly small compared to other Daleks. He hatched prematurely and even now he looked so small, almost fragile.

"Aww he looks so small compaired to you Sec," Katie whispered.

"He hatched prematurely. That's why he's small. I'm sorry Thay," Sec choked as he held one of Thay's tiny arms in his own. "I keep forgeting just how small you are, but I don't wont you to suffer. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you in so much pain. It would be different if it was Caan that was in your place" Sec placed Thay's arm gently down and quietly closed Thay's casing, then started to remove his back plates and replaced them with the others plates that he had made for him the other day from scrap parts of metal. With Katie helping him they had the work finished quite quickly. After Sec and Katie had done the work they moved Thay so he was by Sec's side when he was working on the computer so he could keep a eye on him incase anything happened. 


	7. Silence in The Library

Katie in Manhattan  
Chapter 6  
"Silence in The Library"

After a couple of hours of replacing Thay's back panels Thay began to come around.

"Ergh," Thay groaned.

"I'm glad to see you awake at last Thay," Sec said cheerily as he worked on the battle computer.

"What happened? Did you shoot me!?"

"Yes," Sec said sadly, not giving Thay eye contact.

"WHY!?"

"I needed to remove your back panels. I didn't want to remove them when you were still conscious. You would have been in too much pain."

"Daleks do not feel pain!"

"We do and you know it Thay! We just keep any pain we feel to ourselves"

"So why did you shoot me!? I could have keep the pain to myself! Tell me!"

"Because your small body wouldn't be able to cope with that amount of pain!" Thay eye-piece widened and he tried to say something back but couldn't.

"Thay...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it the way it sounded"

"Yes you did! You always think of me as weak but I'm not!"

"You are! Like or not Thay, you are weak and I don't want you pushing yourself too far because I know you would!" Thay looked at Sec as he said those words. Even though Sec spoke the truth Thay turned his back on him and refused to listen. The truth hurt and life was unfair.

"I'm going out!," Sec growled as he turned to leave.

"where you going?," Thay asked simply, showing no emotion at all.

"The Library! To do research!," Sec snarled as he left thought the tunnels.

"What was that for Thay?!" Katie yelled after Sec had left. "He cares for you and this is how you treat him!?"

"He doesn't care for me! Sec doesn't know what it's like to be hatched Prematurely! No one does!"

"I do Thay. Well I wasn't hatched but I do know what it's like to be born prematurely"

"You're just saying that. You're just a normal looking teenager"

"Do I really sound like a teenager to you?" Katie said, looking at Thay, crossing her arms.

"Now you mention it, you do sound older than you look. So how...old are you?"

"Mid twenties"

"Mid twenties!? But you look like a human teenager"

"See? I know what it's like to be small and Sec did what he did because he cares for you. My older brother was just the same with me"

"I'll apologize when he gets back then"

"Thay!," Caan barked as he came in.

"What is it Caan?"

"Where is Sec?"

"He's out doing research on human biology at the library"

"Why didn't he just do an autopsy on the human? It Would have been much quicker," Caan smirked as he glared at her. Katie gulped and stepped back behind Thay.

We're not doing anything like that! Don't be disgusting!"

"Ok. Ok. Does Sec want Diagoras to get humans for us as well?"

"Yes I think so. Tell him to get some just in case." After Caan had gone Thay turned to Katie.

"Are you Ok Katie?"

"Yes. He...wasn't serious...was he?"

"I don't know. I don't know what he's thinking and I don't really want to know how his mind works. I have to go on patrol now. If he comes back be careful Ok? I don't trust him and Sec would kill me if you were hurt."

"I'll be Ok Thay"

Diagoras looked up from the desk as he heard the lift doors open.

"Diagoras!"

"Yes Master?"

"I have an order for you...from my leader Sec."

"Yes my Lord?"

"He has a female human hostage in his laboratory and she gets on his nerves. He wants you to emotionally hurt her."

"How am I going to do that my Lord?"

"She's naive. Very naive if you get my drift? I think you'll be able to think of something to say to her?"

"Is she simple too my Lord?"

"Incredibly simple to me!," Caan said evilly. Can you do it?!"

"Yes master," Diagoras replied with an evil smirk on his face. "Just show me the way"

"Sure. But say Sec send you if she asks"

Katie was starting to get bored on her own and started to think it would have been a good idea to tag along with Sec. She the glanced at the lift as it opened.

"Are you Katie?," the stranger asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Diagoras" My master Sec gave me an order"

"Oh I heard of you. You know Sec then?"

"Yes. Not person to person but I know of him"

"So what's your order? I might be able to help?"

"An order from my masters is to complex for you to handle!"

"Oi there's no need for that you Jerk!"

"Well you are the dumb one around here!" Katie looked up at Diagoras hoping she misheard him.

"So what's your order?"

"To torment and emotionally hurt you for getting in my master Sec's way and on his nerves. He hates you. Did you know that?," Diagoras smirked, giving Katie a cold stare. Katie looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sec? Sec hates me?," Katie thought to herself. "No! YOU LIE!!"

Sec looked around the street, making sure he was on his own, then looked at his target. The library.

"At last! All these streets look the same!" He hovered up the stairs then saw the lock.

"Oh great! They still use primitive locks. I haven't got time for this!," Sec growled as he tried shooting the lock off, which didn't budge.

"Stupid thing!," Sec yelled as he rammed the door, taking it off it's hinges.  
"Oops. I hope no one heard that," Sec said to himself as he looked up and down the street. Sec then picked up the door and propped it against the door frame to make it look like it wasn't broken.

"Now then. Biology?," Sec queried as he looked around. When Sec found what he was looking for he smiled. There was tons to chose from. He even found one which had a section about emotions which he read.  
"I have that emotion. And that one. And that one...no...wait...that's impossible! Daleks can't possibly feel that emotion can they?" As Sec thought about it he picked up some noise on his audio equipment and look up at the window.  
"Dawn! Already? I just got here," Sec sighed as he grabbed the book he was reading and some of the others and stored them in the bottom of his casing. He went to the entrance, chucked the door out of the way and left.  
"I've been too long," Sec said as he looked at the sky. "The humans we be awake soon. I wont be able to get back in time. I have to take a shortcut"

Sec glided slowly through Hooverville glancing nervously around him every few minutes. He didn't want to be here as Diagoras was starting getting people for them from this place and the humans already have their guards up because of the disapearings. He was nearly through Hooverville when he saw a blanket hanging on a clothes line.  
"Katie could use that," Sec thought as he checked if the coast was clear. He took it off and stored it in his casing, then started to go when he spotted an item abandoned on the ground and out of curiosity picked it up.  
"What is the purpose of this?," Sec queried as he poked it. "It doesn't do anything" Sec shrugged and put it in his casing as well. "I'll ask Katie what is does. She'll know" Sec had just left Hooverville and his himself in the shadow of the trees when he heard shouting coming from Hooverville.

"You thief! You stole my blanket!," a guy shouted. Sec looked round and winced as he saw the punch up start.

"Can't I go anywhere without causing a fight?," Sec said sadly as he continued towards the empire state building.

After a few for minutes Sec entered the Laboratory.

"Finally! I'm back!," Sec sighed with relief. "I'm never doing that again" Sec then heard the lift doors open and notice Diagoras enter. Not thinking about how Diagoras knew the way down there he went to see how Katie was.  
"Katie? Katie what's wrong?!," Sec asked. When Katie didn't answer he opened his casing and put an arm gently on her shoulder. "Katie tell me what's wrong?" Katie flicked his arm off her shoulder and a small tear fell down her cheek. When Sec knew Katie wasn't going to tell him he decided to read her mind to find out.  
"No! Diagoras! Diagoras did this? He said all those things to you? Aww don't listen to him. He's a liar. Sec then hugged Katie tightly, but Katie then tried to fight him off.  
"Please don't fight me off Katie. Everything Diagoras said to you is a lie. I could never hurt you or order someone to do it. I thought you trusted me?" Katie looked at Sec in the eye for a few seconds, then held onto his casing and started to cry heavily. "Aww my poor little human," Sec thought as he gently cuddled her. Sec thought about what he said, then smiled. "My special little human"

"Why would Diagoras say all that Sec? It doesn't make any sense?"

"I don't know either. Why don't you get some rest? You look tired"

"I might in a little while," Katie yawned.

"No get some rest now. You need it"

"I'm Ok Sec. Really. I'm not...that...tired" Sec sighed as Katie fell asleep in his arms.  
"I say you are," Sec whispered as he gently laid her down and covered her with the blanket he took from Hooverville. Sec then went to the far end of the laboratory to calm himself down.

"How could he do this? How could Diagoras say those things to her!? She's defenceless! He'll pay for this!" The more Sec thought about Diagoras the more and more rage he felt.  
"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO HER! " Sec roared as he finally lost his temper and started to destroy everything in sight in rage.

Thay finished his patrol and entered the laboratory to see half of it was destroyed.

"Sec what happened here? Sec?" Thay looked up at Sec and saw he was enraged. "Sec! Calm down! You're destroying everything! Sec!," Thay yelled as he rammed Sec against the wall and pinned him there. "SNAP OUT OF IT SEC!" Sec growled and turned his eye-piece around and glared at Thay.

"LET ME GO! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sec yelled as he tried to struggle free.

"Not until you calmed down!"

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!," Sec screamed as he thrashed about. Thay ignored him and carried on keeping him there, pinned against the wall. After several minutes Sec finally calmed down and Thay released him.

"Now explain what happened Sec?" Sec stared at the floor embarrassed that he had allowed himself to completely loose his temper like that.

"It was Diagoras...he emotionally hurt Katie. I hated to see her so hurt like that. I never felt so much rage like that before"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't now why but he said it was an order from me!"

"Diagoras is an idiot and a fool if he thought he could get away with that! Can I ask you something Sec?"

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything"

"Well I like Katie and I know you do to and I want to know why seeing her upset made you so enraged?" Sec looked up at Thay shaking nervously. He wanted to tell him the real reason but it was so unnatural for a Dalek to feel this emotion.

"I wont mind by what you say. You can tell me Sec" Sec looked at Thay again and nodded.

"I hate to see her upset because...I love her"


	8. Unauthorized Experiment

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 7 "Unauthorized Experiment"

For a few minutes Thay glanced at Katie, then to Sec.

"You love her Sec?"

"Ye...yes," Sec stammered as he told Thay. Thay looked at Katie the at Sec again.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"What!? Of course I haven't! How can I? I...I can't tell her"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Dalek and she's a Human. Daleks shouldn't even feel love and she would never feel the same way about me"

"How would you know? You haven't told her. Why don't you just say how you feel?"

"No! Because I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. And don't you even think of telling her!"

"Ok I wont," Thay grumbled. "Misery guts," Thay muttered under his breath.

"Good! Um...Thay? Do you know what this is. I can't figure out what it or what it does?," Sec queried as he took out, from his casing the item he found earlier. Thay looked at the item then sniggered. "What so funny Thay? Answer me!"

"That's a cuddly toy Sec. It doesn't do anything. Human children cuddle those at night when they sleep, Thay said as he continued to laugh.

"Ok Thay, you can stop laughing now," Sec groaned in embarssisment as he looked at it. He then went over to Katie and put it by her side. Sec sighed slightly as he held her hand then mouthed the words "I love you"

Several days has passed and Sec was running out of room to store the human shells and was looking at maps of the area.

"According to this map there are caverns near here. We could store some humans there. I got to locate them as soon as possible," Sec said as he moved away from the table with the map on it.

"You're going now Sec?

"Yes Thay. We're running out of time. Are you still going to patrol the tunnels for any intruders?"

"Affirmative"

"Where is Jast?"

"He's still patroling the Lab area. He should nearly be finished" Sec nods then goes to Katie. You'll be on your own for a little while Ok. If Diagoras comes back don't listen to anything he says and be careful.

"I'll be fine Sec. Don't worry" As Sec left to find the caverns Caan smirked.

"Now's my chance," as he glances at Katie. "Now I can complete my own research," Caan grined evilly as he entered the lift to go to the top floor.

Diagoras looked up from the blueprint when he heard the lift doors open.

"Hello Master"

"I need you to get me the human Katie and take her to the 42nd floor"

"Of course Master. May I ask what you need her for?"

"I am doing human research of my own and I'm going to perform an autopsy on her. I going to see how accurate this book I stole from Sec is and if you don't stop it with the questions you will be taking her place!" Diagoras gasped and went to get Katie at once.

"I'll be getting my stuff ready. I'll be waiting in the middle room on the 42nd floor!"

"Yes Master"

"I should have gone with Sec," Katie sighed. There's nothing to do"

"Hello Katie" Katie looked, then rolled her eyes.

"I definitely should have gone with Sec," Katie groaned.

"No need to be like that Katie," Diagoras grinned as he stood close to her.

"Get away from me looser!"

"No because my Master wants you for research and If he doesn't get you it'll be me he'll use!

"At last," Jast sighed as he finished his patrol. "I swear the lab gets bigger on every patrol I do"

"Stop fighing you pathectic thing!" Diagoras yelled as he put an arm around Katie's neck and tried to call the lift. "If you don't stop I take you up in a body bag!" Katie stopped struggling and started staring at the floor defeated as Diagoras pinned her arm behind her back. "Finally! Get in the lift!"

"We're you taking me you idiot!?"

"To my master Caan! Now be quiet!"

"Caan? I don't like the sound of this. I got to do something," Jast thought as saw the doors close. As Jast was making a note of the floor they stoped at, Thay returned from his own patrol.

"Jast? Is there something wrong?

"Caan's got Katie! We need to help her!"

"What floor?!"

"42nd"

"In here," Diagoras said as he dragged Katie in.

"You took your time Diagoras!"

"Sorry Master. She was trying her best to get away from me," Diagoras laughed evilly.

"IDIOT!," Katie yelled as she stamped on his foot. Diagoras winces then puts him arm around her neck again.

"You'll pay for that you stupid thing!"

"Don't you dare Diagoras! I need her alive!"

"I demand what you need me for Caan!," Katie asked with fear in her voice. Caan looks at the table not answering her. Katie follows his gaze to the table.

"Is that an...an..."

"Autospy table?," Caan finished for her. "Correct. And I going to have fun doing this" Diagoras goes green and rushes out of the room. Katie edges away from Caan as he moves closer to her.

"Don't do it Caan! Please? You're going crazy" Caan growls viciously at being called crazy.

I AM NOT CRAZY YOU PATHECTIC HUMAN!," Caan screamed as he knocks Katie out with his plunger. Caan then opened his casing and grabbed Katie by the collar of her t-shirt. "This will teach you to speak to me like that!," Caan hissed as he dragged her up onto the table. Caan then studies the book he stole from Sec and picks up a scalple.

Diagoras walks up the corridor with his hand over his mouth looking sick. He just reached the lift when the doors opened.

"Which room is she in!?" Jast demanded as he threatened Diagoras. Diagoras just stares at Jast too scared to speak.

"SPEAK!! Or I'll stun you, run you over or do both! Now tell me where she is!!"

"That one," Diagoras stammered, pointing to the door in the middle.

"Good!," Jast said as he shot him unconcious. "Oh I'm so sorry," Jast said sargasticlly. "My arm slipped!"

"What is Diagoras doing out there? He's being to quiet for someone who looked like they were going to be sick. What are you doing out there Diagoras!"

"Oh J. Now you done it Jast. Hide!" Thay and Jast had just hidden themselfs when Caan opened the door.

"Pathetic human!," Caan groaned as, he glanced down at the uncioncious body of Diagoras. "It isn't that scary" Caan then goes back to the table, picks up the scalple again and continues cutting along her wrist. Thay and Jast enter and shoot Caan at the highest setting they could without killing him.

"YOU SICK MINDED FREAK! GET AWAY FROM HER!," Thay yelled as he rammed him out of the way. "You'll be lucky if Sec lets you live after this!"

"THAY!," Jast cried out. "Leave Caan for now and get that first aid box!" Thay grabs the first aid box and takes it back to Jast.

"What's Caan done?"

"He's cut along her wrist. It need to be stitched up imediately. Luckily he just missed her artery. While I do this you find Comander Sec as soon as possible and bring him here" Thay nods and leaves to find him.

"Oh come on Sec. Where are you?," Thay pleaed as he paced back and forth waiting for Sec. Thay then spotted Sec return. "SEC!!"

"Whats happened?" Sec then notices Katie is missing. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE!?"

Jast sighs with relief as Sec and Thay enter the room.

"Comander Sec! Her tempretures dropped. We need to keep her warm. What do I do?"

"Sec. You're stronger both of us. Would you be able to carry her?" Caan groaned as he begins to wake up and is shot again by Sec.

"YOU MONSTER!!," Sec roared as he grabs hold of Caan with his plunger, spun round in a circle and threw Caan out of one the windows.

"Sec! What's that for?" Thay asked as he looked at his brother.

"He has hoverpads! He can elevate like the rest of us!"

"You know you can't use them when you're unconcious!" Sec wait for a few seconds, then hears the thud of Caan hitting the ground.

"Then he's going to have a very sore head, which he deserves!" Sec snapped. Sec then goes by Katie's side and holds her hand with one of his arms. "Katie? Katie, can you hear me? It's me Sec. It's Ok, I got you. You're safe now" Sec then picks her up very gently and lovingly and starts taking her back down stairs.

"Jast said she needs to be kept warm," Thay said as he hands the blanket to Sec who was by her side. Sec nods sadly and covers the blanket over Katie who was lying on a make-shift bed that Thay and Jast had just made for her. "I cant believe Caan would sink so low and go ahead with that sick plan of his"

"What plan? What was he planing to do?"

"He was going to perform an...autopsy on her"

"Did he harm her much Jast," Sec asked as he looked up at him.

"Only on her wrist, but she did lose a bit of blood and I had to stitch it up"

"Oh my poor Katie. How could Caan do this to you?"

"She'll be Ok Commander. Caan just missed her main artery. It would have been more serious if he cut it"

"But why is she so cold?"

"Her body's gone into shock. She'll be fine. Just keep her warm"

"How do you know all this Jast?," Thay asked as he looked at him oddly.

"I read the books Sec bought back from the liburary. Caan took one too. That's why he knew what he was doing" Jast took out, from his casing the book that Caan stole, and put it on a table.

"It's all my fault! Katie! Wake up for me please?!"

"She'll be Ok Sec," Thay said as he comforted him. Sec, bearly hearing him, continued to hold her hand tightly.

"Please wake up?" Sec begged as he started sheding a few tears. Katie, then squeezed his arm back very weakly, making Sec gasp.

"She squeezed my arm! She's Ok," Sec smiled.

"A human's hearing is the last sense to go. Keep talking to her Comander. She might not be able to respond but She'll hear everything you say"

"Really? Oh Katie please wake up...I love you!"

"Sec?," Thay whispered. I thought you didn't want her to hear that confession?" Sec looked up at Katie quickly, then gulped.

"She'll remember that when she wakes wont she?"

"You...love her?," Jast asked, a little shocked.

"Yes he does! What about it Jast?," Thay growled, getting ready to protect Sec from him if he needed to.

"Nothing. It's doesn't bother me. I just find a bit odd" Thay nodded in agrement with Jast and looked at Sec who stated to panic.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I ruined our friendship all together?"

"Sec It's Ok calm down. Don't get yourself upset. She might not have heard you?"

"What are we going to about Caan Thay?," Jast asked Thay as he thought about it. Sec looked up and growled at the mention of Caan's name.

"Don't mention his name here Jast!," Thay hissed back at him.

"I really need to destroy something! Throwing Caan out of that window wasn't quite enough!"

"Thanks a lot Jast!," Thay sighed.

"I'm going to destroy the old incubator! That'll do!"

"Do you have to Commander?," Jast asked Sec, trying to talk him out of it.

"Yes! I can't destroy Caan because there are only four of us left but I need to destroy something!" Sec aimed his gun-stalk at the incubator and fired at the highest setting possible.

"Do you really feel better for that Sec?," Thay groaned.

"Yes I do"

"Um...Commander, Thay? Should the incubator be making that noise?"

"J! It's gonna blow!"

"Thay! Stop swearing a get under cover! Jast you go under cover too!," Sec ordered as he moved in front of Katie to protect her from the explosion. The explosion wasn't that powerful but the noise was enough to wake Katie.

"NO! No Caan! Don't do it! Don't do it please!?"

"It's Ok Katie.You're safe. Jast and Thay saved you"

"Sec? SEC!," Katie gasped as she held onto his casing tightly and started to cry. "Caan. He...he was...going to..."

"Shh. It's Ok Katie. It's Ok my love," Sec whispered gently to her. " I shouldn't have left you on your own. It's all my fault!"

"It's...not your fault Sec. How would you...have know what Caan would do?"

"I know but It's still my fault. I bought those books back and I nearly lost you because Caan stole one of them"

"Is that what Caan...did?," Katie asked as she notices her wrist.

"yes and from now on I will never leave you on your own again Ok?" Katie looked up at Sec, smiled weakly and nodded.

"We will also keep an eye on you Katie," Jast added.

"Thank you. Both of you. I don't want to know what could have happened if you two weren't here," Sec cried.

"Aww Sec. Don't get upset" Katie pleaded as she put a hand on his casing.

"Katie can you let go of my casing for a few seconds?"

"Um...Ok?," Katie replyed a little confused. Sec, then opened his casing and climbed into Katie's arms for a proper hug.

"I...I...I love you Katie," Sec stammered nervously as he looked hopefully in her eyes. I can't keep it to myself any longer," Sec sighed. Katie smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I love you too Sec"

"You...do? I thought you wouldn't like me in that way and it would destroy our friendship if I mentioned it"

"Awwwww Sec," Katie smiled as she gave him a little kiss. "You should have told me" Sec closed his eye and sighed deeply as he contined to cuddle up to her. Thay smiled as he sees his brother the happiest he has ever been in his life and goes to let Sec and Katie have some privacy and nudges Jast to the door.

Caan who is hiding in the shadows sees everything and shakes his eye-stalk side to side disgustinly at Sec. 


	9. Memories

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 8 "Memories"

Caan looked towards Sec, disgusted by what he's seeing.

"You lost it Sec! Falling in love is bad enough, but falling in love with that piece of human filth! That's the last straw. You have no right to be our leader," Caan thought to himself as he left, before the sight of Sec and Katie being together made him sick.

Sec's eye-piece looked down on Katie and he sighed as he watched her sleeping peacefully. He didn't want her to sleep yet. Not until she drank something, but Jast hasn't returned with the supplies yet so he thought a little sleep wouldn't do her any harm.

"I'm back Commander"

"Have you got the supplies Jast?"

"Yes. I got Diagoras to get them for us"

"Check the supplies first. Just in case Caan got Diagoras to poison it. I'm not taking any chances now"

"No need. I just checked it myself. It's all fine"

"Good job Jast," Sec said as he nodded his eye-piece, then turned to Katie. "Katie?" Sec whispered, trying to wake her up. "We got some water for you" Katie opened her eyes weakly, then tried to sit up, but she was still too weak from blood loss.

"Let me help you," Sec said as he used an arm to support her.

"Thank...thank you Sec"

"It's Ok. Drink some of this, you need it" Katie drank some of the water, then Sec put the glass on the table beside her and held her hand.

"You're freezing. Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine Sec. Just a little cold"

"Thay is there another blanket?"

"No Sec. The only one we have is the one you found" Sec glanced around the lab, looking for something he could use. He then noticed the remains of the incubator and zoomed his eye-piece on it.

"Jast! See if the heat lamp still works. If it doesn't fix it at once.

"I obey" Sec then wrapped the blanket around Katie, making sure she was warm enough.

"What are you doing Sec?" Katie asked, a little puzzled.

"I don't wont you getting cold. Not when you're still recovering"

"You don't have to do that Sec. I'm fine," Katie smiled as she tried to move the blanket. Katie then looked up to Thay who was trying to get her attention. Thay then shook his eye-piece to tell her to leave it alone. Katie then looked back at Sec. "What's wrong Sec?"

"I don't wont to lose you. I cant lose you again. Not after what Caan did to you" Katie, then put her arms around him.

"Thank you Sec"

"You're welcome," Sec replied as he put his arms around her in a hug.

After a couple of minutes Jast returned with the repaired heat lamp

"It's now working Commander!

"Good. Put it on table" Jast nodded, then placed it on the table.

"Are there any other orders commander?"

"Yes. You will go with the pig slaves and get more humans for the final experiment. And take Caan with you if you see him"

"I obey" Jast then left, hoping he didn't see or come across Caan. When Sec had returned to the battle computer, Katie gestured Thay to come over.

"Thay, what's wrong with Sec? Why was he so scared about me getting cold?" Thay sighed then glanced at Sec to make sure he wasn't looking in his direction.

"It was when we were still Hatchlings," Thay said quietly. "I hatched a lot earlier than I should have been, then the others hatched. I was much smaller than they were and they feared me because I was different from them. They didn't want anything to do with me and prevented me from getting to the heat lamp that night. Sec then saw me on my own and asked me why I wasn't with the others and I told him. He took pity on me and started sharing his body heat with me during the nights, but he thought it wouldn't be enough for me sometimes. Some mornings he couldn't wake me because I got so cold. He thought I died and he never got over it, but he would never admit it though. That's why he was so worried about you being cold. He didn't want you dying" Katie looked up at Sec, and smiled.

"Thank you Sec"

Sec looked at the screen of the computer and his eye-piece narrowed at the calculations.

"Impossible!" Sec double checked the calculations, then looked around for Thay when the results were the same and saw him with Katie. "Thay! Leave Katie alone! She supposed to be getting some rest"

"Yes Sec"

"I got a job for you Thay"

"Yep?"

"I need you to take all the newest human-shells Jast and Caan have converted already and take them to the caverns immediately"

"What!? I can't leave you here on your own," Thay protested

"Thay! The Gamma Strike has accelerated. I need you to go right now. We haven't got much time. Don't make me order you!"

"Ok Sec, Thay sighed. "Are you sure you'll be Ok?"

"Affirmative"

"Ok then. I'll wont be long"

After 20 minutes Katie stirred slightly, then woke up. She drank some more of her water then tried to settle down again, when she noticed Sec. He was breathing quickly and his eye-piece was twitching erratically as he looked around the lab.

"Sec are you Ok?" When Sec didn't answer, Katie got up unsteadily and went over to him. "Sec?" Katie whispered as she placed her hand on his casing. "Are you Ok?" This time Sec heard her, jumped and turned towards her.

"Katie! What are you doing up? You're still too weak to be walking around"

"I know but you didn't answer me the first time. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong!," Sec snapped.

"Yes there is Sec. Come on, you're coming with me"

"No! I should be getting on with this. We're running out of time," Sec commented as he turned back to the computer screen.

"Don't push yourself and make yourself sick Sec. Come?" Katie smiled as she lead him away.

"Sec! I'm back. Are you Ok?" Thay shouted as he raced into the lab. Sec! Where are you?!"

"Thay. We're over here," Katie said as she looked up. Sec looked up too. He was out of his casing, siting in Katie's lap, with his arms crossed, pouting.

"I went as quick as I could Sec. I couldn't go any faster"

"What's wrong with him Thay? He wont tell me anything. I'm getting worried"

"You? You haven't told her?"

"I don't wont Katie to know. Don't tell her!" Sec ordered.

"But we have to. This isn't fair on her. Can't you see she's worried about you?"

"Do not tell her! Just don't!" Sec ordered again.

"No! If you really cared for Katie you would have told her straight away so I'm telling her for you!" Thay looked at Katie and took a deep breath as Sec clenched an arm threateningly at him.

"Don't you dare!" Sec warned.

"Katie. Sec...has a fear...of being alone" Katie looked down at Sec, who stared to stare at Thay.

"You're a dead Dalek when I get back in my casing!"

"I lost count on how many times you said that to me. It's getting old"

"I'm your commander! You should follow my orders without question!"

"The fact is Sec I'm older than you are!"

"I'm still your commander! Age hasn't got anything to to with it!" Thay looked at Sec briefly, trying to think of a witty comeback, then blew a raspberry at him when he couldn't think of one. Sec stared blankly at Thay, then shock his head in disbelief.

"You immature Dalek! Didn't you have anything more intelligent to say to me than that?"

"No. I couldn't think of anything else" Sec then heard Katie laughing.

"And what is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Sec but that was funny. I never thought I would hear a Dalek blow a raspberry"

"That's what happens when you have a Immature Dalek as a brother!"

"Sec I am not immature and I thought your fear was getting better? You didn't have this problem going to the library or the caverns the other day" Sec glanced at Thay, then looked away again, with sadness in his eye. "It's gotten worse hasn't it?" Sec just nodded, and continued to stare at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you"

"I didn't want you to see how weak I was becoming"

"You shouldn't worry Sec," Katie said softly. "You're not the only one with a fear. I have some too"

"A Dalek should not fear and just look at me! I'm Psychic! I have emotions! I fell in love, with a different species and I have a fear!"

"Wow Sec you finally admitted having a fear," Thay joked, trying to lighten to mood"

"Shut up Thay," Sec snapped. I'm just a freak to all of Dalek kind!"

"Sec!" Katie gasped as she put her arms around him. "Don't say that about yourself" Thay's eye-piece widened and Thay glided up really close to Sec, staring down on him.

"Don't you ever say that again! Don't you J dare say anything like that again Sec! EVER!!" Thay shouted with so much rage, it shocked Sec. "Well Sec!?"

"I...I...Obey"

"Good!" Thay snarled as he turned and left.

"I...I never seen Thay so mad before. It's unlike him"

"I'm not surprised Sec! I can't believe you just said that," Katie said quietly as she held him close.

"Well it's true. I am a freak"

"Sec!" Katie hissed. Thay stopped in his tracks, turned round and narrowed his eye-piece upon Sec again, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What was that Sec!?"

"Nothing," Sec said as he looked away. Thay then nodded and left.

After Thay had calmed down, he started to worry.

"I took it to far that time. I know it. I am so dead" Thay hid behind a pillar near where Sec and Katie were. "Sec before you exterminate me for real this time do I get any last words?"

"Shh keep it down," Katie whispered. Thay peeked from behind the pillar and saw that Sec had fallen asleep in Katie's arms.

"Oh...his fear has always been a struggle for him to hide," Thay said softly. "I wished he told me that it got this bad.

"If Sec hates admitting his fear so much and hides it so well how did you find out?"

"I found out a few weeks after we were put in our casings. A illness broke out in one of the Hatcherys and the Emperor ordered Sec to search for a cure. Several days later the Emperor ordered me to check on him because he wasn't answering to any communications. I entered the lab and saw that Sec had found a cure with a test sample but was only halfway through making the medication. I then saw Sec and asked how long he needed to finish but he didn't answer. It was then that I noticed his breathing was a little quick. I was worried so I opened his casing to see if he was alright and he wasn't even aware that I was there. He was looking straight through me. I had to shake him out of it. When he was finally aware of me being there he knew that I found out about his fear and he started to tremble. Then I hugged him, telling him not to worry and that it would be our little secret"

"That's a sweet story Thay but what did you say to the Emperor?"

"I lied to the Emperor so I could protect Sec. I said that the communication receiver in the lab was faulty and I had fixed it, then helped Sec finish with the cure for the Hatchery. Since then I never left Sec's side. I could never let the others find out. They would have exterminated him on the spot. And me for lying to the Emperor"

"You really do care for each other," Katie smiled. "You don't get that much these days"

"Why did I shout at him though? I had no right!"

"It's one of those things Thay. I care for my brother and he cares for me. And we argue all the time"

"Yeah but I still feel bad about it. Anyway let's check your wrist," Thay said as he tried to change the subject. Thay checked over Katie's wrist and found that it was healing nicely. " It's healing well Katie. Is it sore at all? Katie?" Thay looked up and saw that Katie had fallen asleep herself. Thay carefully put her wrist down, then Katie stirred, putting her other arm around Sec, who then put his arms around her in his sleep. Thay then decided it would be best to leave Sec and let him have some rest. He then checked Sec's battle armour computer to see if everything was Ok and when Thay was satisfied, Thay pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Good night you two" Thay then went to the battle computer to finish whatever Sec was working on. 


	10. Picking a human

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 9 "Picking a human"

Early the next morning after a few hours sleep, Sec yawned then opened his eye wearily, then smiled when he saw he was next to Katie. He closed his eye again then tried to think of what important thing he needed to do.

"Can't be too important if I can't remember," Sec muttered as he got himself comfortable again. Sec then remembered it was about the Gamma Strike.  
"Oh yeah the Gamma Strike. I knew I'd remember soon," Sec thought as he was half-asleep. After a few rels his thoughts hit him.  
"Gamma Strike!" Sec yelled as he jerked awake. Sec groaned then sighed in relief that he didn't wake Katie. Sec carefully moved Katie's arm that was cuddling him then stroked her hair slightly making her smile in her sleep. "So soft to touch," Sec murmured to himself. "I got work to do Katie. I'll check on you later my love" Sec then climbed into his casing still half-asleep and crashed into one of the lab tables knocking something off. "J!"

"So it's alright for you to swear and not for me?" Thay moaned.

"Do as I say. Not as I do!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Shut up Thay. It's too early," Sec yawned as he stopped by the computer.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. Even though Daleks don't really need sleep"

"You needed it Sec. Just like last time your fear got to you. Remember?"

"No"

"When I said it would be our secret?"

"I remember that bit but I don't know anything after that. What happened?"

"Oh...um...nothing much," Thay said nervously.

"Thay?" Sec said sternly

"Yes?"

"Tell me what happened"

"I don't want to," Thay said sadly. Sec was about to say it was an order when he noticed that Thay's eye-piece was looking at the floor and he was trembling slightly.

"Come on Thay," Sec coaxed. "You can tell me"

"You collapsed in my arms from a mix of exhaustion and shock of me finding out about your fear"

"I collapsed? How long was I out for?"

"Two days. Don't worry," Thay said as he looked up. "I made sure you were Ok. I...also lied to our Emperor saying that you had an unknown problem with the communication receiver"

"The Emperor? He tried to contact me?"

"Yes. I lied to him saying the communicator was non-functional and I repaired it so he wouldn't send anybody else to fix it"

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you told me everything yet. Lying to the Emperor is quiet serious but I don't think you would have kept that secret from me for all these years. There's something else isn't there?"

"Yes," Thay said as his eye-piece dropped to the floor again. "Just after you collapsed I heard something behind me and I saw a Dalek Supreme spying on us. He was planning to exterminate me because he honestly believed I should have been killed as a Hatchling for being too small. And when he saw you with your fear he said you would be next. But...I shot first"

"So that's it? You regret killing a Dalek Supreme?"

"I don't regret what I did! And I'd do it again! He threatened you. My own brother. I would have taken on a whole fleet if I needed too"

"Thay I keep telling you to tell me about things like this. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I was scared alright!!"

"Scared? Scared of what? Of the Emperor finding out the things you did?"

"Myself!"

"What?! Why?"

"When the Dalek Supreme threatened you I went berserk. I couldn't control myself. I felt so much hatred for that Dalek that I couldn't even reason with myself and I killed him. I was so scared that it could happen again so I kept everything to myself and chucked the rest of the Supreme's remains in the incinerator"

"Thay," Sec sighed as he glided by Thay's side. Next time anything like this happens again will you promise to tell me?"

"I promise Sec"

"Good. Now I got work to...do. Thay! Where's my calculations on the Gamma Strike!"

"Chill out Sec. I finished it off for you while you were having a rest"

"Chill out? Where did you get that saying from?"

"While we were still in London. I heard some human say it somewhere. Anyway now you have more time to pick a human to use in the Final Experiment"

"But...I don't know which to use. I can't decide"

"Why don't you use Diagoras?"

"Diagoras? Eric Diagoras?!"

"Um...maybe?" Thay said as he reversed slowly from Sec.

"WHAT! No way! I'm not using that greedy, selfish human! He's the last human I would have thought of using. Why would you suggest such a thing?!"

"Just give me a few rels and I'll explain," Thay gulped as he continued to reverse slowly.

"Then start explaining. And make it good"

"I suggested him because Caan likes him"

"Caan likes him? That doesn't surprise me"

"Caan always orders Diagoras to do the stuff we can't do ourselves and he might follow your orders if you use him"

Hmm I haven't thought of that," Sec remarked. "I'll...I'll think about it. I still don't fancy the idea of using him. I know that Diagoras has a strong dislike of Katie. What if I end up being more like him? The thought of that just scares me"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sec. You're much stronger than he is"

"Don't rush me Thay. I'll...think about it" Sec looked over to Katie and sighed unhappily. "I...have to think about it," Sec replied, his voice trembling as he went elsewhere in the lab.

Later Sec was watching the flames on one of the Bunsen burners still thinking about using Diagoras when Jast came back.

"I'm back Commander"

"Huh? What?" Sec said as he looked up, startled. "Jast...you took your time"

"I know but I couldn't find Caan anywhere. I only just finished"

"I'm going to kill that lazy Dalek when I see him! Thay! Go with Jast and help him store the rest of the human shells in the caverns. We're running short of time now"

"We obey!" Thay let Jast go ahead, then whispered to Sec.

"Sec. If you start feeling funny go to Katie. Got it?"

"Yes," Sec sighed. "I will. Go on then. Shoo!"

A little while later Sec was still thinking about which human to use when he noticed Katie waking up.

"I might as well talk to Katie," Sec sighed to himself. "It will get my mind off the Final Experiment"

"Hi Katie"

"Hi Sec. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thanks to you and Thay"

"Are you Ok Sec? You sound a little tense"

"I am a little tense. About the Final Experiment"

"What's troubling you?" Katie asked as she held him in her arms.

"Thay suggested I use Diagoras for the Final Experiment"

"Diagoras?! Why him? Isn't there anyone better?"

"He's our best option so far if that sounds possible. I'm just so scared about using him"

"Whys that Sec?"

"I know he doesn't like you. What if I use him and evolve but I end up being more like him than the way I am? Then I wont love you anymore," Sec's voice trembled as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Aww come here you," Katie sighed as she wiped away his tear away. "That will never happen because you are more caring and much nicer than Diagoras could ever be...Eww! I can't believe I just said that! That sound so corny" Sec smiled then cuddled Katie tightly.

"It doesn't matter Katie. I really needed to hear that. It makes me feel much better.

"You're welcome Sec but don't let it bother you too much. You'll be fine" Sec looked up into Katie's eyes thoughtfully then kisses her passionately on the lips making her blush. After the kiss Katie smiled at Sec.

"You enjoy that Sec?" Sec looked at Katie smiling deeply, swayed then collapsed.

"SEC!! Katie yelled as she catched him in her arms. Sec are you alright?" Katie asked concerned, shaking him slightly. Sec wake up! Please! SEC!! Sec finally stirred then shook his head as he came around.

"WOW" Sec grinned.

"Are you alright Sec? You're not ill again are you?" Katie asked as she felt his temperature. Sec just looked at her smiling wildly.

"No. I'm fine"

"So what just happened?"

"Emotionary overload. It felt great while it lasted. It felt so good that I want to do that again!" Sec grinned as he kissed her again, deepening the kiss a little more this time. After the kiss Sec swayed again but didn't faint this time.

"Wow! That felt great too!" Sec squeaked happily as he cuddled up to Katie and started to stroke her hair. "I love your hair Katie. It's so soft to touch"

"I washed it the other day Sec. I'm glad this building has a shower"

"Nothing happened when Jast escorted you"

"No everything was fine"  
"I'm glad nothing happened to you," Sec smiled.

Caan groaned as he entered the lab. He felt terrible, his headache was now making him sick and he was unfortunate enough to see Sec and Katie kissing. Caan's eye-piece widened in horror and he turned away from the sight and started to feel sick.

"That is so wrong! So...Un-Dalek!" Sec turned around seeing something in the corner of his eye.

"Caan? Where have you been!" Sec growled as he got back into his casing. "Thay and Jast had to do their own jobs and yours because of your laziness!" Sec roared as he stopped in front of Caan

"I'm not lazy! I've just been sick for ages because of this huge headache I got when someone threw me out of a window!"

"Good! You deserve it after what you tried doing to Katie!"

"And what do you think you're doing by kissing that human? Have you completely lost your mind!"

"That's none of your business Caan! And if you don't leave the two of us alone I throw you out of the window again from a higher floor!" Caan cringed as Sec was shouting that last bit too him. Every word he shouted made his headache feel even worse and Caan cringed in agony when a alarm above the lift sounded.

"Diagoras," Sec groaned. What does that fool want now?! Caan! See what he wants!" Caan feeling too ill to complain just nodded and entered the lift.

"Two pig slaves will go with you. Tell Diagoras that the Gamma Strike has accelerated and we need more humans immediately"

"Fine," Caan moaned as two pig slaves joined him. As soon as the lift doors closed Sec went to the battle computer and opened Caan's visual link.

"I don't trust him and I'm not taking anymore chances. There. Established visual contact," Sec said to Katie as he started to watch.

Caan looked up to see what floor they were passing. In a couple of rels they had passed 20 floors.

"Why are human lifts so slow!" Caan moaned in complaint, He sighed as he waited then heard voices from a floor above but couldn't quite make it out. The only bit he heard clearly was when he was nearing the top floor.

"Behold your Masters" Then the lift doors opened.

"I have been summoned. Explain. Explain!"

"It can talk," The foreman pointed as he stepped back. "How does it talk? And what the hell are they?" as he pointed to the pig men. You got to be kidding me?" Caan glared at Diagoras and was about to yell at him for letting other humans see them but Diagoras spoke before he had a chance to.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but this man is refusing to complete the work"

"Then we must replace him"

"Is anybody gonna tell me what the hell is happening here?"

"Use him! Take him for the Final Experiment!" The two pig slave stepped towards the foreman and grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him towards the lift.

"What's going on? Let go. Let go of me. Get off of me you freaks!" Caan and Diagoras just stood and watched while the pig slaves continued to drag the petrified foreman into the lift. Caan turned to Diagoras not caring even for a rel about the foreman.

"The Empire State building must be completed in time"

"It will be, trust me. Labor is cheap and that man can be replaced"

"The plan must not fail. We calculate the Gamma Strike had accelerated. We need more bodies immediately!"

"Yes Master

"And you will get some workers to finish the mast when you get back before you get a new foreman!"

"Yes Master" Diagoras then went to his desk and picked up his mug and drank a gulped a couple of mouthfuls then went to the window. Caan being curious followed him.

"What are you doing? I said immediately!"

"I will my Lord. I'm just getting rid of the rest of my coffee," Diagoras said as he chucked the remains of his mug out of the unfinished window. Caan glanced down then realised how high up they both were. His eye-piece widened and he reversed quickly away from the window trembling slightly.

"Are you Ok my Lord?"

"Yes! Just get going!"

"Yes Master" After Diagoras had gone Caan looked at the view from a safe distance but still had to turn away because the height was making him nauseous.

"Sec's going to pay for this! I'll get my revenge on you Sec!!" Caan growled evilly. "No one throws me out of the window and gets away with it!"

Sec looked at the visual link and shook his eye-piece in disbelief.

"Sec? Caan's just saying that isn't he?" Katie asked as she watched the screen.

"Yes. He wouldn't dare try anything. Not on his own anyway. But we still have to watch him. I don't trust him one bit"

"Who doesn't Sec? Katie smiled as she put a arm around his casing. "Who doesn't"


	11. The Final Experiment begins Part 1

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 10 "The Final Experiment begins Part 1"

After a few hours has passed, Sec watched the security cameras he had installed to see how many humans Diagoras had managed to trick into going down the sewers.

"See anyone yet Sec?" Katie asked, not sounding too happy about the whole thing.

"No not yet," Sec sighed as he looked at her. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to your species. If there was another way..."

"It's Ok Sec," Katie interrupted. "You're doing this to save your own species from extinction. Humans would have done the same thing" Sec nodded and smiled weakly, then continued to watch the camera.

"There's some humans," Sec said as he pointed to the screen. "There's only four of them though. Three males and one fema..." Sec stopped mid-sentence and just stared at the screen.

"Sec? Hello, anyone home?" Katie said as she waved her hand in front of his eye. Sec blinked, then jumped as he noticed her hand. "Something wrong?" Katie asked as she smiled at him, then her smile dropped as she saw the sadness in his eye. "What is it Sec?"

"That human," Sec replied as he pointed to the screen. "The tall one"

"What about him?"

"He found my Hatchling. The one I lost in the tunnels. It's in his hand but I can't hear what they're saying to each other or see them very clearly. They're too far away from the camera" Sec said as he was getting more and more distressed as he watched the human poking it, then put it in his pocket.

"Sec, don't watch it if it's making you distressed," Katie said gently as she turned him away from the screen and held him in her arms.

"But...that human. He was...was"

"Shh. I know. It's Ok," Katie comforted. Thay then came up to Katie after hearing the stress levels in Sec's voice, to see if everything was alright, but Katie put a finger to her lips before Thay could say anything. Thay nodded and was about to leave when Sec noticed him.

"Thay? Where is Caan?"

"I don't know Sec. He's around here somewhere"

"He's never here when I need him. What is Diagoras doing?"

"He's ordering workmen to finish construction of the mast"

"Good. Keep a close eye one him. I don't want him disappearing if I have to use him in the Final Experiment"

"I obey" Sec then turned to a group of pigslaves

"You pigslaves will go into the tunnels. Collect the humans and bring them here"

"Why do you want the pigslaves to bring the humans here Sec?"

"Because I want my Hatchling back. I could never find him when I looked"

"So that's why you went into the tunnels all those times recently?"

"Yes. But I could never remember where I had dropped him"

"Aww Sec," Katie smiled as they cuddled each other. "Why didn't you have me come with you? I could have helped you look"

"I wasn't thinking," Sec smiled sheepishly. "I had a lot of things on my mind"

Sec and Katie was still cuddling, when Caan entered the Lab.

"Not again!" Caan groaned in disgust. "Don't they ever stop cuddling?"

"Caan. Go and see Diagoras. Tell him the conductor must be complete for our plan to succeed," Sec ordered as he noticed him.

"Gladly," Caan said sarcastically as he went to the lift. "It's better than seeing you two cuddle," Caan whispered, completely disgusted. Sec who was now enraged was going to make Caan pay for saying that about him but Katie held him back.

"Don't do it Sec," Katie whispered. "He's not worth it"

"Why is he so disgusted about us being together? We're not hurting anyone!"

"Don't take any notice of him Commander. It's none of his business"

"Jast?" Sec asked surprised, turning around. "How long have you been there?"

"For sometime now. I'm preparing the stuff we'll need for the Final Experiment"

"So why aren't you disgusted like Caan is?"

"I'm too laid back for a Dalek to get bothered like Caan does. And I think it's kinda sweet seeing you two together. Plus I am nothing like Caan is. He thinks he's the only normal Dalek in the Cult"

"If he was a normal Dalek he wouldn't be in the Cult. That stupid trigger-happy idiot," Sec groaned.

"Sec is disgusting, Caan growled as he traveled up the lift. "He doesn't deserve to be our leader! He should be normal like me! Caan was still moody when he heard Diagoras shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I don't care how cold it is, how tired you are. Just get out there and finish the job!" Caan grinned when he heard Diagoras say those words.

"Impressive. He sounds more like a Dalek than Sec is" Caan then came out of the lift, passing Diagoras as he spoke.

"The conductor must be complete for our plan to succeed"

"Unemployment is such an incentive. It'll get done, don't worry"

"Daleks have no concept of worry"

"Yeah? Well lucky you" Caan gulped slightly as he glanced at the height they were at.

"This day is ending. Human kind is weak. You shelter from the dark and yet you have built all this," Caan mentioned, as he looked over the city.

"That's progress. You gotta move with the times or you get left behind"

"My planet is gone. Destroyed in a great war. Yet versions of this city stand throughout history. The human race always continues"

Sec blinked as he watched Caan's conversation with Diagoras.

"Sec? Is it me or does Caan sound sad?"

"You see it too Katie? I'm glad you said that. I thought I was going mad. I never seen Caan display any kind of emotion before"

"Maybe he's homesick," Jast suggested.

"Maybe Jast. I know I am," Sec sighed as he continued watching the screen.

"We've had wars. I've been a soldier myself. And I swore then I'd survive, no matter what"

"You have rare ambition"

"I want to run this city, whatever it takes. By any means necessary"

"You think like a Dalek"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Jast and Thay joined Sec and Katie as Caan complimented Diagoras.  
"Did he just compliment a..."

"Human?" Thay finished off for Jast. "I thought I was hearing things" Sec thought for a few seconds, then contacted Caan directly.

"This human is our best option. Bring him to me"

"Your loyalty will be rewarded. Come with me," Caan spoke as he headed for the lift.

"Prepare the laboratory. The Final Experiment will begin"

"We obey"

"Sec?" Thay whispered. Can I ask you something before you evolve? Just in case you don't remember when you do?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for ages. It's was when you collapsed when I found out about your...fear"

"And?"

"You kept having a recurring dream. Something about a Hatchling?"

"Oh...that. It wasn't a dream Thay. It really happened. I wanted to protect that poor Hatchling but there was nothing I could do to help it"

"What happened to it?"

"It hatched late. So late that I didn't think it would have hatched at all. When I saw it hatch it was late and dark and the other Hatchlings were all asleep. Including you. Then a lot of Daleks come over. I couldn't hear them but I could tell they were absolutely disgusted. At first I thought they were disgusted about you, so I hid you from their view. But they were disgusted with the new Hatchling"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but a Supreme Dalek came over and ordered it's immediate extermination but the Supreme was too disgusted to do it himself so he ordered a normal Dalek to do it. I wish I could have done something to help it. It wasn't fair to be killed just after hatching"

"There's nothing you could have done Sec. Why do you feel so responsible?"

"Because I was the only one awake at the time. And it could have been a Dalek just like you"

"What makes you say that?"

"When the new Hatchling was being disposed of, the Supreme came over to me. You were hidden from his view but he knew you were there and he said loud enough for me to hear that it would be your turn one day and he said "Anything that needed to be protected was weak. Anything weak should be exterminated" Then he glided off glaring at us. It just made me protect you more. That's why I asked the Emperor if you could be put in the Cult"

"I had a feeling you did something like that Sec," Thay chuckled. "Well? What happened next? I can tell you haven't finished"

"Ok. I'll tell you but this bit was a little weird. Just after the Supreme went off, the Dalek that was ordered to get rid of the new Hatchling came back. It glanced around first, then picked us both up. I tried fighting him off because I thought he was after you, but he just moved us closer to the heat lamp, then patted me on the head. He said to keep looking after you then went off again"

"That's odd behaviour for a Dalek"

"He was also hiding something in his casing. But I couldn't see what it was when he picked us up"

"Really? It's a pity we'll never know. I would have liked to see what that Dalek was hiding," Thay commented as he started to prepare for the Final Experiment.

"Where are we going?"

"You have been summoned by our leader"

"Oh, and about time too" As the lift doors opened Diagoras stepped out and walked slowly forward staring uneasily at the pig-men.

"I bring you the human," Caan said as he looked at Sec.

"I take it you're in charge?"

"Correct. I am Dalek Sec. Leader of the Cult of Skaro"

"Then my Lord Sec, I am honoured to meet you. Ever since you first made contact with me, transmitting your thoughts into the corners of my mind..." Sec mentally gasped as Diagoras mentioned transmitting his thoughts into the corners of his mind.

"Shut up you fool! You'll ruin everything," Sec hissed quietly to Diagoras as he looked at Caan. "I hope Caan isn't paying attention to any of this"

"...with such images, such ideas, oh sir, I'd always dreamt that together..."

"Cease talking!"

"I just wanna let you know how grateful I am..."

"I said cease!" Slaves! Secure the human"

"But you don't have to do that. I'm on your side. I'm working with you. I'm your partner! I'm your friend!" Sec glared at Diagoras as he said he was his friend.

"You're no friend of mine," Sec thought to himself as he looked over to Katie, who was watching. "Not after those things you said to her" Sec passed Diagoras without saying a word and went to the pigslaves that had just returned with a young human. "Slaves! Where are the others?!" The pigslaves just looked at the young human, then looked at Sec. Sec sighed in frustration and glided up to the human.

"You human! Where are the others that were with you?! The young human just looked back at Sec, not knowing what to say.

"I said," Sec began as he opened his casing and grabbed the human by the front of his shirt "WHERE?! Where is the human with the long coat?!"

"He...escaped. I fought off these pig things so they could escape. Why do you want him?"

"He has my Hatchling!!" Sec snarled aggressively as he let the human go.

"What's a Hatchling?"

"A Hatchling is a Dalek. A new born Dalek. A baby child to you humans. I want him back!"

"You want it back?"

"I want HIM back!" Sec corrected.

"But...it was dead"

"I...I know. But...I don't want him being prodded or poked by anyone! And if that human does anything to him he will be exterminated! Pigslaves! Take this human to be Intelligence scanned!" Sec watched as the pigslaves took the confused human away, then got a glass of water and went to Katie's side.

"I got you some more water Katie," Sec said sadly as he put the water on the table.

"Don't be sad Sec," Katie said sweetly. "You'll get your Hatchling back"

"Can...I have one last hug in my pure Dalek form before I evolve?"

"Of course you can Sec," Katie smiled as she drank some of her water, then gave Sec a loving hug.

After a few minutes Katie's eyes began to feel heavy, then started to feel more and more lightheaded.

"Sec? Did...you put...something in...that...water?"

"I...I'm...I'm so sorry Katie," Sec whispered sadly as he looked away.

"I can't...believe you...Sec. I...trust...ed...y..ou" Katie said as she passed out against him.

"Katie don't say that!" Sec cried out. "You can trust me! You can trust me!" Sec said as he kissed her on the forehead. "You can trust me Katie. I promise!" Sec cried as he cuddled and stroked her hair.

Caan sniggered as he saw Katie collapse against Sec.

"At last. Sec has finally come to his senses"

"What are you on about Caan?" Thay asked as he got some of the supplies Jast needed to make the chromatin solution.

"Sec must have changed his mind about loving that human"

"Why?"

"He just drugged her," Caan sniggered evilly.

"He did what?!" Thay roared as he looked up and glared at Sec.

"I hope you can trust me again Katie," Sec said as he covered her with the blanket.

"You idiot Sec! Do you really think she'll trust you after this?" Thay said as he stopped by Sec's side, took the glass of water from him and tipped it over the floor, then stared at him coldly.

"But I'm going to evolve. It might be dangerous for me and I don't want Katie being scared"

"That was her choice to make! Not yours!" Thay snapped as he barged passed him. "And you better not do the same to me Sec!" Sec nodded to Thay and glanced down at Katie and held her hand tightly.

"I am really, really sorry Katie. I hope you can forgive me"

Thay growled as he slammed the glass down on the table, making it shatter into a million of pieces.

"Why did he do that? Why did he do that Jast?! I don't get it!"

"He did it because he loves her Thay. I don't get it either because I can't feel or express love like Commander Sec can but if he's going to evolve we'd better finish of making the chromatin solution he'll need and I need your help"

"Alright! I'll help" Thay looked up at Sec, then sighed as he saw Sec was still lovingly holding her hand. 


	12. The Final Experiment begins Part 2

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 11 "The Final Experiment begins Part 2"

Diagoras looked over at the black Dalek that was called Sec. He was confused by the whole thing Caan had told him. He was told by Caan that his leader hated the young female but there he was caring for her and holding her hand.

"Why would Master Caan lie to me? He doesn't hate her. He loves her by the looks of it?" Diagoras was still trying to think of why Caan would lie to him when another Dalek crossed his path, snapping him out of his confusion.

"Sec?" Thay asked as he joined him by Katie's side.

"Yes Thay?"

"Jast said he's nearly finished the chromatin solution and you should start to prepare for the Final Experiment.

"Ok I will" Sec then turned back to Katie. "I'll try to be here when you wake up my love," Sec whispered gently to Katie as he stroked her cheek with an arm.

"Sec!" Thay repeated. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Go on" Thay said as he nudged Sec gently away her.

"Thay!" Sec said urgently, turning towards him. "When I begin evolving hide Katie"

"Why? What for?"

"I think I saw the Ka Faraq Gatri on the security cameras"

"THE DOCTOR?!!! WE MUST EX-TER-MIN-ATE HIM!!! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!"

"Thay!" Sec shouted as he wracked Thay's casing with his plunger. Snap out of it! He's not here! If he does hide Katie. I don't want him hurting her"

"Why would he hurt her? The Doctor protects humans. Why would he treat her differently?"

"How would the Doctor treat or judge her if he knew she loved a Dalek? Just hide her Thay. I don't want the unpredictable Time-Lord anywhere near her," Sec ordered as he went to prepare himself for the Final Experiment. Sec hardly had time to think if this plan of his would work or not when Jast spoke up.

"The chromatin solution is ready"

"Then our preparations are complete"

"What are you doing?," Diagoras asked confused. "Preparations for what?"

"This is the Final Experiment"

"What do you mean? Do you mean like these pig-men things? You're not gonna turn me into one of those? Oh god, please don't!"

"The pig slaves are primitive. The Final Experiment is greater by far"

"But how does that involve me?" Sec turned from Diagoras and went to the side of the lab, gulping nervously.

"This is it," Sec thought to himself. "No going back now" Sec then turned to face Diagoras again. "We need your flesh. Bring him to me" The two pig slaves pushed to struggling Diagoras forwards a few steps, when Thay blocked the pig slaves path.

"Halt! This action contradicts the Dalek imperative"

"Daleks are supreme. Humans are weak," Jast added. Sec glared at Jast. He had expected Thay to try and stop the experiment because of the high danger involved but he didn't expect for a rel that Jast would try and stop him too.

"I will not allow our stupid "Daleks are supreme" instincts ruin my plans! We have to evolve to survive. Jast will listen to my reasons!" Sec thought as look at Jast and Thay. "There are millions of humans and only four of us. If we are supreme, why are we not victorious?" Thay and Jast exchange glances with each other, then look back at Sec "The Cult of Skaro was created by the Emperor for this very purpose: to imagine new ways of survival"

"But we must remain pure!"

"No, Dalek Thay. Our purity has brought us to extinction! We must adapt to survive. You have all made sacrifices and now I will sacrifice myself, for the greater cause, for the future of Dalek kind. Now bring me the human!" Jast and Thay then backed away allowing the pig slaves access. Thay didn't like the idea but they didn't want to keep arguing with Sec. The two pig slaves then continued half pushing half dragging Diagoras towards Sec.

"But I don't understand. What do you mean? Get off of me!" Diagoras yelled in fear as he tried to shake off the pig slaves.

"Behold the true Dalek form" Sec's casing opens and Diagoras recoils at Sec's true form and tried even harder to get away. "Now join with me"

"No! Get off me! I did everything you asked of me! No!" Sec uses his longer arms to trip up Diagoras and then uses his other, shorter arms to restrain him. Sec looked at Diagoras briefly, considering on what he is about to do, then closes his eye as he engulfs him and drags Diagoras into his casing.

"Let me go!" Diagoras screamed at Sec as he tried his hardest to fight back while Sec continued to use his arms to restrain Diagoras from hurting them both during their merge.

"Stop fighting Diagoras!" Sec roared. "It'll be easier for both of us"

"Oh really?" Diagoras sneered. "Well I'm not giving up! I've been a soldier and a soldier never gives up without a fight! I'm determined to survive and I'm gonna prove to you how determined I am!" Diagoras snarled aggressively as he began to mentally suffocate Sec.

"Stop it!" Sec choked as he struggled to breath. "You'll kill us both!"

"LIES! You lie, all of you! You're nothing but lies! When this final experiment of yours is over I will be the one surviving and you'll be the one who is history! Then I'll make the other three history as well!"

"NO!" Sec yelled, as he gasped for a breath. "Leave Thay out of this!"

"SEC! Thay screamed absolutely terrified. "Sec say something! Are you alright? SEC!"

"Thay," Sec croaked weakly, as he saw him through the eye-piece. "He......scared. Must.....speak....to...him....before.....too....late" Sec thought as he watched his brother. Sec then tried to contact Thay psychically as he couldn't speak as Diagoras was still suffocating him.

"Thay.....you...hear...me? I....sorry...Thay...I....failed....you. I....fail....you....my....broth....bro....bro...ther" Sec struggled to form the words, before collapsing on his side.

"Brother?" Diagoras breathed. "Thay's your brother?" Diagoras gasped guiltily as he released his mental grip of Sec, and looked over his shoulder at the eye-piece. Thay had now gripped Sec's casing with his plunger and was shaking the entire casing.

"Sec! Say something please? Don't leave me!" Thay begged. Diagoras looked back at Sec, who was still unconscious, then supported him as he shook him gently.

"Sec? That's your name isn't it? Wake up" Sec opened his eye weakly, then looked straight at Diagoras.

"Don't torture me Diagoras. I'm begging you. Just end it. Just let me go"

"No, listen to me. Did you just say brother to that Dalek you called Thay?"

"Yes," Sec croaked. He's...my younger...brother. Why?" Sec asked as he look at the eye-piece and saw Jast pushing back Thay gently.

"Thay calm down. Sec will be fine. Just give him more time"

"SEC!!" Thay screamed out. "Just say you're Ok!"

"THAY!" Caan yelled. "Stop being a pathetic little Hatchling and check Sec's life signs. Jast! patrol the tunnels for intruders!" Thay and Jast turned and stared at Caan.

"Why does Caan treat us like we're beneath him?" Thay whispered to Jast.

"I don't know but we better obey him or he'll have a strop and probably blow a fuse or two," Jast muttered as he left.

"Thay! I'm Ok!" Sec tried to shout out but his throat was still painful and he stared coughing violently.

"You Ok?" Diagoras queried.

"I will be, but no thank to you!" Sec wheezed, then looked at him. "Why did you stop suffocating me?"

"Because of you brother. I couldn't kill you. I couldn't do it. If I did, Thay would be in a lot of pain from loosing you and the pain will never go away. I don't wont to be responsible for that on anyone.

"How would you know that?"

"Because...I lost my older brother in the war"

"You? You had a brother too?"

"Yes," Diagoras nodded sadly. "I miss him. I miss him everyday"

"I would too if I lost Thay," Sec sighed as he watched Thay checking his life signs.

"That's why...I'm...giving...up"

"Giving up?" Sec looked down at Diagoras to see that he had collapsed already.

"Diagoras?" Sec whispered as he shook him. "Diagoras!" Sec repeated. "ERIC!" Sec shouted. Diagoras opened an eye and looked up at Sec.

"Yeah?" Diagoras said wearily. Sec suddenly tightened his arms around him.

"Thank you for doing this for my brother. And for me. Diagoras grinned and patted one of Sec's arms.

"No.............problem" Diagoras sighed as his eye slowly closed again.

Thay looked up as a alarm sounded.  
"Stop the process! Dalek Sec is failing"  
"No! The...experiment...must...continue! Administer the solution! We must evolve. Evolve! EVOLVE!" Sec yelped as Caan roughly injected the solution through his air vent and into his neck.

"HEY! Not so rough Caan!" Thay growled protectively.

"Silence! I have seen on the surveillance cameras that there are more captured humans in the tunnels. Scan them!"

"I...obey" Thay then went slowly not wanting to leave Sec alone with Caan.

"NOW!" Caan roared at Thay. After Thay left Caan glided up to Sec and glanced at the left over solution he had and considered giving Sec a fatal overdose. "No," Caan thought to himself as he put the rest of the solution down. "I'll get my revenge after he has evolved"

Jast lowered his weapon when he saw Caan put the left over solution down, He knew what Caan was considering of doing and he wouldn't allow anyone to attempt to murder his commander.

"Jast!" Caan reversed, as he turned around. "How long have you been there?!"

"I have just got back," Jast lied.

"Good. I am going to help Thay bring the prisoners of high intelligence here. You are temporally in charge" Caan quickly left leaving Jast alone with Sec. Jast waited a few rels then snatched up the solution and hid it in his casing.

"Stupid J jerk!" Jast muttered with hatred.

Thay went up the tunnel where the human were being held. He heard some of the humans talking and the pigslaves squealing and snorting.

"Silence! Silence! You will form a line! Move! Move!"

"Just do what it says everyone okay? Just obey"

"The female is wise. Obey!"

"Report!" Caan ordered as he joined Thay.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause. What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete"

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection" Thay turned to the first human. "Intelligence scan- Initiate...Reading brain waves...Low intelligence"

"You calling me stupid?" The guy asked, insulted.

"Silence! This one will become a pig slave"

"No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!" The guy shouted as he was dragged away by some pigslaves. Next Thay scanned a young male.

"Superior intelligence" Then Thay scanned the female who told everyone to obey him. "Intelligence scan- Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment"

"You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory" Caan and Thay then lead the humans back to the lab with the pigslaves following behind to stop any humans from escaping. When they entered the lab, Thay rushed ahead to check on Sec, while Caan followed slowly.

"Report"

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution"

"Scan him. Prepare for birth" Thay and Jast then scanned Sec as Caan just watched.

"Daleks!" A female ordered. "I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness"

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age"

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again" Caan then turned back to watch Sec emerge from his casing. Sec's eye-piece dims, then his casing opens to reveal the new Hybrid Sec. Sec holds onto the sides of the open casing to support himself as he starts to climb out. Sec catches his balance and slowly stands up, taking his first breath in his new form outside the casing as everyone recoils in horror.

"I...am...a human...Dalek! I...am your future"


	13. Caan's attack

"Katie in Manhattan"  
Chapter 12 Caan's attack

Sec looked at the humans that were in the lab and pointed a boney, claw-like finger to them.

"Theses...humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridization" One pig slaves began to close in on one of the humans.

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Then the other pig slaves began closing on the other humans when a radio started playing.

"What is that sound?" Sec asked as he looked around.

"Ah, well now, that would be me. Hello. Surprise. Boo. Etcetera"

"Doctor?" Sec gasped as he quickly glanced over to were Thay had hid Katie.

"The enemy of the Daleks!" Caan shouted aggressively.

"Exterminate!" Jast added as he raised is gun-stalk to the Doctor.

"Wait!" Sec ordered.

"Well then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever," the Doctor said, as he walked slowly up to Sec.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter!" Sec growled with hatred.

"How did you end up in 1930?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift"

"That must have roasted up your power cells eh?" The Doctor smirked. Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world. But instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results...in you!" The Doctor said as he looked at Sec with disgust.

"I am Dalek in human form!"

"But what does it feel like?" the Doctor taunted. Sec glanced uneasily at the other Daleks, then back to the Doctor "You can talk to me Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec isn't it?, that's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now?"

"I...feel...humanity," Sec said to the Doctor, then turned his back on him.

"Good, that's good" the Doctor encouraged. Sec then thought about what to say next. He didn't want to tell the Doctor all of the emotions he could feel, especially love, so he thought of all the emotions that he knew the Doctor despised of most.

"I...feel...everything we wanted from mankind, which is...ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such...a genius for war"

"No, that's not what humanity means!"

"I think it does! At heart, this species is so very...Dalek"

"All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? NOTHING! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio," the Doctor beamed as he patted it.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Jast queried, as he studied the strange looking human object.

"Well exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise!" The Doctor then aimed his sonic screwdriver at the radio, making the radio make a very loud high-pitch noise. Sec then holds his head in agony as the Doctor and the others escape.

"Protect the hybrid! Protect! Protect! Protect!" Caan then shot the radio to cease it's noise, then turned to Sec.

"Report status"

"Pain," Sec murmured, as he stood up. "Pain┘of the flesh like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years"

"The Doctor has escaped!"

"Then find him! Find him!"

"Find the Doctor! The prisoners must be recaptured," Caan ordered as he passed the pig slaves and went into the tunnels after the Doctor, along with Jast. When Caan was out of range Thay went to Sec.

"Sec are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Thay. Katie! Is she alright?" Sec panicked as he stepped forwards to see her, then lost his balance. J! How do humans cope with this?!" Sec groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Let me help you Sec," Thay offered as he he helped his brother up.

"Thank you Thay"

"Lean against my casing Sec. I'll take you to Katie"

"Katie? Can you hear me?" Sec asked as he sat beside her. "Katie?" Sec asked again as he stroked her hair lightly. "You should have woken by now my love"

"Sec?" Is that...you?" Katie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Sec!" Katie gasped as she looked at him. Is that...really you?" Katie asked as she held his hand.

"Yes. Are you Ok?"

"I was until you drugged me!" Katie snapped, as she turned from him, remembering what Sec did earlier. "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry about that Katie"

"That's it?" Katie remarked, as she turned to him. "First you ask me to trust you, then you drug me? Just...go Sec"

"But I......." Sec began.

"Just go," Katie whispered, as she looked away. Sec's eye widened, then he got up and left, with a tear on his cheek. Thay watched Sec rush past him, then he turned to Katie.

"What did you do that for?!" Thay growled at Katie. Thay then noticed that Katie was crying slightly. "What is wrong?"

"Why did he drug me Thay? I thought he loved me?"

"Sec does love you Katie. That is why he drugged you. He did not want you to watch him during his evolution"

"Why didn't he want me to watch?"

"Because of the high dangers involved. There was a high chance of him dying during the merge and he did not want you to suffer by watching him die and.....he almost did"

"I've got to talk to him" Katie said as she got up. "I didn't know"

"No, wait," Thay said as he stopped her. "Leave him for a few minutes, then talk to him"

Sec stood where the Doctor was last standing. Sec had picked up the radio Caan destroyed, thinking about the music that he heard, when the Doctor had turned it on. Sec then placed his hand on the front of the radio, thinking about Katie.

"I wonder if Katie listens to music?" Sec thought sadly, as another tear fell down his cheek.

"Sec?" Katie said quietly.

"Katie?" Sec breathed as he turned round and faced her.

"I'm sorry Sec," Katie said quietly, as she put her arms around him. "Thay told me everything"  
"I'm sorry too Katie," Sec replied, as he put his arms around her in return. "I should have told you of the dangers I was going to go through but I didn't want to scare or upset you"

"I know now Sec. It's Ok. I still don't agree with the way you did it but it was kinda sweet of you when Thay explained why you did it" Sec smiled deeply, then cuddled Katie more tightly.

"One thing I will miss about being a pure Dalek is that I had more arms to cuddle with. Now I only have two"

"Looks like you have to cuddle me even more then," Katie grinned.

"I like that plan, " Sec grinned back cheekily and cuddled Katie even more.

"Aww," Thay squeaked as he watched Sec and Katie cuddle. Thay then realized that Sec and Katie had heard him and was giving him very odd looks. Thay cleared his throat then pointed to a random part of the lab.

"I'll....be...over there," Thay said as he rushed off. Sec and Katie looked at each other briefly then giggled.

"I think we embarrassed Thay"

Caan stared at the ladder and dumbly stated the obvious.

"They have ascended. Return to base!" Caan ordered, as he turned to the pig slaves. Caan then turned to Jast. "Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?"

"We were created to follow him"

"But you have.....doubts?" Jast looked around to make sure they are alone.

"Affirmative" Jast then turned to the tunnel just past the ladder to check that the Doctor hadn't tricked them into thinking he had gone to the surface. Then Caan spoke to him.

"Then I will take command"

"What!? Jast, spun back in surprise to Caan.

"I will take command. Sec is unfit to lead us as a Commander, as he is no longer Dalek, which makes him an enemy to the Daleks! And he.....loves a human!" Caan spat with complete disgust. Jast just stood and glared at Caan.

"Caan must have planned this the minute Sec told us of his evolution plan," Jast thought, as he continued his glaring. "So what if Commander Sec loves a human? He's our commander for a reason Caan, and that reason is intelligence! And I will not turn my back on him when he needs me most!" Jast turned to leave but Caan cut him off. "Get out of my way Caan!"

"No," Caan growled evilly at Jast, slowly forcing him back.

"KEEP BACK!" Jast roared, as he raised his gun-stalk.

"I wouldn't bother shooting If I were you Jast. I absorbed all of the electricity that was left in the old incubation unit. My power cells are fully charged and my shielding is on maximum. Your shots will be useless against me. I would advise you to obey me as your new commander. You're answer?" Caan jeered, as he pinned Jast against the wall of the sewer.

"Never!"

"Fine! Have it your way Jast" Caan threatened as he raised his own gun. "I'll have to force you then" Jast's casing then made a little hum.

"My shielding is on too! You'll have a tough time Caan!" Jast shouted as he stared into Caan's eye-piece

"Do you really think I would waste my time and energy on your casing?" Caan scoffed. "I got an easier target in mind"

"What....do you mean by that?" Jast gulped. "What are you going to do?!" Jast watched helplessly as he saw Caan open his own casing, then panicked when he figured out what Caan was going to do.

"NO YOU CAN'T! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!" Jast shivered as he saw his casing been opened from the outside, flooding his casing with the little light that was in the sewers.

"Hello Jast!" Caan smirked evilly as he forced opened Jast's casing with his arms and pointed his gun at Jast's neck at close range. "Is the enough information to convince you I'm not bluffing?! Does this change you mind now?"

"No," Jast stammered. "Just leave me alone," Jast begged.

"You don't sound very convincing this time Jast," Caan taunted. "Just say two little words and I'll leave like you wish"

"NEVER!" I will never disobey Commander Sec!"

"Wrong answer!" Caan snarled heartlessly, as he fired.

"What...are...you....doing......Caan?" Jast gasped in pain, as his vision started to blur.

"I have my weapon on the lowest setting and it will gradually increase in power until you see me as the new commander!" Caan answered as he stared at Jast coldly.

"You're.......committing.....tor-ture? That....is...a....a.....Un..Dalek...thing...to...to....do! You're.....sick!"

"I am NOT sick!" Caan roared as he increased the power sharply.

"STOP IT CAAN!!" Jast screamed, as he failed about, trying to escape from Caan. Caan then used an arm to restrain and hold Jast in place.

"Stop squirming you pathetic Dalek! You can't escape me!" Caan hissed.

After several minutes Jast is now finding it a struggle to breath while Caan is continuing his heartless torture, just giving Jast the same cold stare. Caan was just about to increase the power some more when he noticed an item in the corner of his eye on the inside side of Jast's casing, in a storage area on the side. Caan picked the item up with another arm, then glared even more evilly than before. Caan then released his grip of Jast and cut the power of his gun. Jast gasped in shock at the sudden stop of pain, then passed out on top of the computer screen of his casing, breathing very uneasily.

"Wakey-wakey! Caan snarled as he deliberately poked the burn that the gun-stalked has made on Jast's neck. Jast whimpered in pain, then slowly opened his eye and looked at Caan, but said nothing.

"You lasted longer than I though you would Jast. I'm impressed. That pathetic underdeveloped, waste of space, Dalek Thay wouldn't be able to handle even half that much"

Don't speak about Commander Sec's brother like that! Jast snapped as he glared at Caan, struggling to hold himself up.

"There is no such thing as brothers in the Dalek empire! SO STOP SAYING THAT!" Jast blinked and looked at Caan curiously.

"WHAT?!" Caan shouted!

"Are you jealous Caan? Jealous that Sec has a brother and you don't?"

"Shut up!" Caan said quietly as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You are jealous aren't you? Jast frowned as he noticed Caan looked away from him briefly.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Caan roared as he fired his gun against the sewer wall beside of Jast, making him flinch. Caan waved his plunger arm, catching Jast's attention. Jast gulped when he noticed the syringe Caan was holding, then glanced to the side of him.

"Yes!" Caan snapped. "It's the same one! You saw me didn't you? You saw me with Sec!?"

"Yes I did! I should have exterminated you when I had the chance! I should have killed you when I saw you consider murdering our Commander!"

"That means you lied to me! You said to me you had just arrived!" Caan wrapped his arm tightly around Jast's neck again. "I should inject this into you right now!" Caan threatened, as he removed the syringe from his plunger arm.

"No!" Jast whimpered, as he tried to back away from Caan. "Without a human host that stuff is fatal"

"That is not my concern," Caan replied coldly, as his arm edged closer to Jast's neck. Jast whimpered and shuddered when he felt the needle tip touch his neck, the he just couldn't take anymore.

"OK!" Jast screeched. I OBEY YOU! I OBEY YOU!"

"About time!" Caan smirked as he placed the syringe in his own casing. "Now the rules. You will not call Sec, commander. EVER!" You will obey my orders, no questions asked if and when Sec is not there. And you will not mention about our little chat here today.

"I.....obey," Jast replied, sounding defeated.

"I obey what?!" Caan demanded, giving Jast a icy stare.

"I obey....Commander Caan," Jast muttered with complete hatred.

"I could hardly hear that! You better say that louder next time!"

"You wont get it any louder next time! Take it at that volume of leave it!" Jast hissed.

"Watch it Jast! I still have the chromatin solution," Caan warned. "If you step out of line, it goes straight into your neck quicker than you can say exterminate! Now we have to wait and take over when the time is right. Then make the human shells 100% Dalek"

"If you make the shells 100% Dalek yourself then they wont be Dalek!"

"Explain yourself!"

"You disobey direct orders. You discuss mutiny. You're trigger happy and you torture! You're a disgrace to the History of the Daleks you J Judas!" Caan growled with rage, then suddenly swung the midsection of his casing catching one of Jast's arms and broke it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!" Jast howled in pain, as he cradled his broken arm "That's my steering arm!"

"Then don't you dare use that filthy letter with me again Jast! Even though you have disgusting letter in your name!" Caan then thought about what Jast had just said to him. "You only have one steering arm?! You really are pathetic Jast! Then you will learn quickly and steer with another one!" I am returning to base! You will go down that tunnel incase the humans and the Doctor didn't go up the ladder"

"I obey," Jast muttered, depressed, as he tried to steer with another arm, which he wasn't doing very well. Caan watched until Jast had gone through the arch and down the tunnel. Then Caan turned to go the other way back to base. When Jast knew he was alone he hid in the shadows in a corner and huddled in a ball in his casing.

"I'm sorry Commander," Jast whispered, as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Commander Sec. I tried to resist Caan but I couldn't do it. Forgive me!" Then Jast started to shiver as he slipped in and out of consciousness. "Forgive......me"


	14. Jast's recovery

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 13 "Jast's Breakdown"

After two hours, Sec was starting to get concerned about Jast for taking so long.

"Where is he? He's been over two hours now," Sec asked Thay, now deeply concerned.

"Maybe he's on a patrol?"

"He would have said Thay. Even if Caan put him on a patrol he would have finished by now"

"Noise detected from the tunnels" Thay said, as he looked at the tunnel opening.

"Is it Jast?" Sec queried.

"Affirmative" When Sec saw Jast enter the lab, he knew something wasn't right, when he noticed Jast's steering was incredibly poor.

"Jast where have you been?" When Sec spoke, Jast's casing trembled as he looked at Sec.

"I...have been...on...pat...patrol"

"Without telling anyone?"

"I...meant to...tell...tell you...but I...I...for...forgot. I...am sorry...Sec" Sec frowned at Jast. He didn't like this one bit. Jast has never called called him plain Sec before. It has always been Commander Sec. Even when Sec ordered him to call him Sec, he still couldn't do it and Sec eventually gave up trying to get him to change after all the time in the void ship.

"It's Ok Jast. Don't worry about it. We're going to need a lot more chromatin solution for the next step. You're the quickest and the best at making it. Can you start on it?" Jast nodded, then trembled again, when he noticed Caan was watching his like a hawk. Sec then glanced at Caan when he too, noticed than he was watching Jast's every move.

"Caan!" Sec ordered.

"Yeah?"

"Now we know that the Doctor is here We might be needing some pig slaves trained to fight. I want you to train them"

"I OBEY!!!" Caan shouted in glee and rushed off in seconds.

"Sec? We don't need pig slaves to fight do we?"

"Not really but I needed Caan out of the way. The easiest way to do that was to give him a job I know he likes"

"Why do you need him out of the way?"

"I need a private word with Jast"

Jast was shakily mixing two of the chemicals needed to make the solution when Sec walked up to him.

"Jast can I talk to you?" Sec asked gently. Jast gasped suddenly as Sec spoke to him, dropping the mixture he had just made.

"I'm sorry Sec! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop it," Jast panicked.

"Jast calm down. Calm down. It's Ok. Now tell me what's wrong. I know Caan did something. He's been watching you the whole time. Tell me what he did"

"He...he didn't...do anything," Jast gulped, as he looked around the lab nervously

"Don't worry. He isn't here Jast. You can tell me"

"He didn't do anything," Jast shuddered, as he looked at the floor.

"Don't lie to me Jast"

"Leave me alone!" Jast shouted, as he glided away from Sec. Jast didn't go to far, when his casing suddenly ceased and his eye-piece dimmed and drooped to the floor.

"Jast? Jast are you Ok?" Sec asked as he saw Jast stop suddenly. "Come on Jast, speak to me!"

"Sec what's wrong?" Thay queried, as he looked up.

"It's Jast, Thay. Something's wrong with him. I'm checking" Sec answered, as he began to open Jast's casing. Sec gasped in shock when he opened the casing and saw the poor state Jast was in.

"Jast," Sec gasped. What has Caan done to you?!"

"What's Caan done to him?" Thay asked as he glided up to Sec.

"Don't look Thay" Sec ordered as he pushed Thay back. "It isn't pretty"

"I'm not a Hatchling anymore Sec," Thay sighed, as he pushed past Sec. Then Thay's eye-piece widened as he saw the unconscious Jast.

"What did Caan do to him!? I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!"

"No you will not!" Sec barked. "You will stay away from him from now on"

Do you have any idea what Caan did to him?" Katie asked as she joined Sec and Thay.

"No, but I know it's more than just breaking his arm" Sec commented, as he knelt by Jast's casing and checked the break.

"He's very pale," Katie said quietly, as she stroked the top of Jast's head gently.

"If he goes any paler he'll be turning pink"

"Pink?"

"When a Dalek is dying, very ill or very injured they turn pink. Jast's Ok for now but we need to treat his arm" Sec was just about to start treating Jast's arm, when Katie removed Jast's gun.

"Just in case Jast wakes up"

"Good thinking Katie," Sec said as he moved the broken bone back into the correct place, then waited until the swelling went down. so they could bandage it. Just when Sec had finished the bandaging, Jast started to come around.

"ARGH! KEEP BACK! keep away from me Caan!" Jast screamed in terror, as he tried to fire his gun, which just clicked harmlessly. "Sec!" Jast gasped as he realized Caan wasn't there. "I'm sorry Sec! I didn't mean to shoot.......you? Huh? Where's my gun!" Jast asked as he noticed the empty socket.

"I have it Jast," Katie said as she held it up.

"Now Jast," Sec said, as he looked at him. "Tell me what Caan did to you. I know he did much more than just break your arm and I want to know what he did and why"

"He didn't do anything!" Jast snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"Jast" Sec sighed "Don't do this. What's Caan trying to do?"

"I...I can't tell you. It's against Dalek instincts! You know that!"

"Katie? Can you talk to him?" Sec asked Katie, as Jast glided away from them. "He's scared out of his mind. He need someone to talk to"

"Sure. I'll try my best"

Jast huddled in a corner of the lab, trembling as he cradled his bandaged arm. Jast then looked up at Katie, as she approached.

"You're not getting me to talk"

"You're talking now and I didn't even have to say a word"

"Very funny," Jast said dryly.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Katie asked as she sat on a box, opposite Jast.

"Caan broke my arm because I answered him back. What do you think he'll do if I told you the rest of what he did?"

"Ah I see. That's a good point"

"He said he'll kill me if I disobeyed him. And that's was one of his orders. That's why I can't tell you or anything else"

"Well you can't keep all that distress Caan must have caused you bottled up. It's not going to do you any good"

"And what would you suggest?"

"I suggest you tell everything you want to tell to this"

"But that thing isn't even real!" Jast moaned as he saw the cuddly rabbit Katie was holding.

"That's why I suggest using it Jast. It doesn't do anything. It doesn't talk back. And can't tell Caan anything that you say to it" Jast frowned as he considered Katie's logic, then very gingerly took it from her.

"I'll be over with Sec and Thay if you need me Jast, " Katie smiled, as she got up. Jast looked at the rabbit he was holding, then up to Katie, trembling slightly.

"Katie wait!!" Katie turned and ran back to Jast.

"Are you Ok Jast? You're not in any pain are you?"

"I can't do this. I just can't" Jast sighed as he put the toy rabbit down.

"Don't worry Jast. You tried you best" Jast looked up to Katie, his eye watering.

"Jast?" Katie asked concerned as she knelt in front of him. "What is it?" Jast then clung to Katie's arm tightly.

"He...he....tortured me!" Jast choked as he started to cry. "I...I...couldn't stop him! I wanted him to stop! I begged him to stop but he didn't! He just...kept on...hurting me!" Jast said as he started crying hysterically.

"It's Ok Jast. It's Ok," Katie comforted as she took him out of his casing and sat beside it, while she held him protectively in her arms. "It's Ok. I got you sweetie. You're safe with me. I'll protect you" Jast smiled slightly and cuddle up to Katie.

"I can see...why Sec likes you. He's lucky to have someone like you. Oh and Caan...threatened...to kill me by...injecting me with the...chromatin...solution...If I... didn't follow him as the...new Commander"

"Shh Jast," Katie spoke softly, as she stroked the top of head gently. "That's enough out of you until you let yourself calm down a bit Ok?"

Thay's eye-piece shook side to side with disgust as he heard the last bit Jast had said about Caan's threat.

"Caan! You J vicious, sick, little bastard of a J Jerk!"

"Thay!" Sec shouted. "Watch your language! I swear your language is getting more worse every day!"

"You would be saying that too! Maybe even more if your just heard what Jast said"

"What did he say?"

"He said that Caan threatened to inject him with the chromatin solution if he didn't follow him as the new Commander.

"Ergh. That is disgusting and sick! That's it! He's out of the Cult!"

"About time you got rid of him Sec"

"Don't start Thay! Just don't. And that is your first and last warning"

"SEC!!" Katie yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jast. He's not answering me. He's looking straight through me like I'm a ghost"

"Jast?" Sec asked, as he approached. "Jast can you hear me?" Sec asked again, as he waved a hand across his eye. "He's in shock. Don't stop what your doing. Keep talking to him and keep him warm" Sec grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Jast. "How can Caan treat you like this old friend" Sec sighed as he held one of Jast's arms in his hand.

"Old......friend?" Jast blinked slowly as he looked up weakly at Sec. "I...do not...de...deserve...you as a...fr...iend. I am a...trai...trait...traitor"

"Shh," Sec whispered gently, as he supported the back of Jast's head. "You don't know what you're saying my friend. Get some sleep. It'll help you recover, then you'll be able to think more clearly"

"I...obey," Jast yawned as he snuggled in Katie's arm. Sec then smiled deeply as he noticed Jast was cuddling Katie's toy rabbit. Then his smile fell when he saw Jast move and saw the pinkish burn on Jast's neck.

"THAY!! Get a medikit in here now!! Jast jerked awake and saw Sec looking at his neck.

"Don't touch it!"

"So this is what Caan did to you?" Jast nodded and shed a few tears at the memory. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It doesn't need treatment does it?"

"Yes it does and you need it immediately"

"Is it...going to hurt?"

"Sec! Here's the medikit," Thay shouted as he stopped by Sec's side. When Thay saw Jast's burn he thought of all kinds of offensive insults he wished to shout at Caan.

"Thay! I told to watch your language!"

"What? How did....."

"I'm psychic remember?" Thay. We're running out of time now. Make as much chromatin solution as you possibly can. And get some pigslaves to make some too. And lock it up from Caan when you're done"

"I obey," Thay answered as he went to follow his orders. Jast then tugged on Sec's sleeve with an arm.

"Yes Jast?"

"Is this treatment going to hurt?"

"It will, but only for a little while. I promise" Jast whimpered when he saw Sec take out a syringe from the medikit and held on to Katie's arm tightly.

"This is the only bit that will hurt Jast" Jast turned away and winced as he felt the prick of the needle on one of his arms and fell asleep moments later. "There. Now we can treat the poor guy without causing him any more pain"

"Do you need my help Sec?" Katie offered.

"You're already helping my love," Sec smiled. "Jast trusts you completely. Just keep holding him. I can do the rest"

After Sec had treated Jast's neck and carefully bandaged it, Katie placed Jast on her lap.

"You did great Jast," Katie whispered as she covered him in the blanket. "Sleep well sweetie" Katie then carefully placed the toy rabbit in Jast's arms, where Jast smiled deeply as he cuddled tightly against it. 


	15. The Doctor returns

Chapter 14  
The Doctor returns

After a few hours sleep Jast yawned, then snuggled in the blanket Katie had wrapped him in.

"So warm" Jast purred. "I've haven't experience warmth like this since the Hatchery"

"You feeling better Jast?"

"Much better." Thay yawned again then opened his eye. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours Jast, It's Ok. Caan hasn't come back yet"

"You.....got to escape. You got to escape with Sec. Caan...has lost it. He'll only kill you otherwise!"

"Jast. Calm down," Sec whispered.

"I can't! You put both your lives at risk for both of you! Now! I will be Ok"

"He's right Katie. Caan will kill me when I'm no longer of use to him and then he'll go after you. Let's go as we have the chance" Sec said, as he held her hand.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Jast?"

"Affirmative"

Out in the tunnels Sec ran around a corner with Katie beside him as they looked for a ladder that lead outside.

"Immobilize!" A voice screeched

"SEC!!!!" Katie cried in agony as she collapsed to the floor, clutching her leg.

"Katie! What's wrong?!!" Sec cried in panic, as he knelt beside her.

"I...can't....feel...my....my...leg"

"Katie!" Sec yelled as she went limp. Sec supported her head, then saw Caan looking down at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I Immobilized the female"

"LIAR!!" Sec roared. "Immobilizing a human doesn't knock them out! Unless......you used more power than you needed didn't you!?"

"Correct. Pig slaves! Secure the human and return her to base"

"What are doing with her?!" Sec demanded as a single pig slave held him back

"The female is now my hostage. I will keep her imprisoned to make sure you will stay were I need you Sec. Follow!" Sec nodded sadly and followed after Caan back to base.

Jast looked up as he saw Caan enter the lab, followed by some pig slaves dragging Katie in with them.

"Pig slaves put the human in that cage. Jast?!"

"Yes Dalek Caan?"

"You will make a key for the cage. I will not chance the female escaping" The Pig slaves dragged Katie into the cage a dumped her roughly on the ground.

"Be careful with her!" Sec demanded, as he pushed past the Pig slaves and made Katie more comfortable"

"What do you think you are doing Sec!?" Caan questioned.

"I'm taking care of her! Something you wouldn't understand about!" Sec growled.

"OUT!!" Caan roared. Sec did as he was told and Caan slammed the cage shut. "You two are to be separated from now on! If I see you two together at any time I will make it painful for both of you!"

"Caan. I have finished making the key" Jast said quietly as he handed it over.

"Good!" Caan took the key from Jast and locked the cage then placed the key in his casing for safe keeping. "Pig slaves. You will go ahead of me and Jast and round up the humans at Hooverville" Caan watched as the Pig slaves left, then turned to Thay. "Thay! Keep Sec away from the female. He is not to be near her at all times"

"I obey............for now" Thay muttered quietly as Caan left. "Jerk of Skaro" Thay then looked around to see where Sec was as saw him sitting on a box sighing. "Are you Ok Sec?"

"No I'm not! Caan isn't a commander and he's blackmailing me by holding Katie hostage. You were right Thay. He is a jerk!"

"Do not worry Sec. She is safe for now"

"No. She is not safe. Not here with that psycho trigger happy Dalek around. We got to get her out of here!"

"What did Caan do to her?"

"He immobilized her but shot her with more power than he needed. If he was any closer he would have killed her"

"Jast was right about him losing it then. Would he and Jast be there by now?"

"Yes they should be. Establish visual contact"

Caan and Jast begin to attack, firing upon Hooverville. Jast makes sure he misses hitting any of the humans, while Caan shoots dangerously closer.

"The humans will surrender!" Caan ordered.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" The Doctor yelled up to the Daleks.

"We have located the Doctor!" Sec watches the screen, as Solomon steps forward"

"No, Solomon. Stay back," the Doctor begged.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right?"

"Observe humanity. For all their faults they have such courage" Sec said as he admired Solomon's bravery.

"From what I hear, you're outcasts, too"

"Solomon, don't!"

"Doctor, this is my township. you will respect my authority. Just let me try" Solomon looks up at the Daleks and start to plead with them. "Daleks ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon then sets his rifle on the ground. "Cause you see, I've just discovered this past day, that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?

"Exterminate!" Caan replied coldly as he fired.

Sec gasped as he watched Caan exterminate Solomon so heartlessly and Thay looked up at Sec as he heard him.

"What's wrong Sec?"

"How...how could Caan do that? Solomon only requested a meeting. Nothing else and Caan goes and kills him for no reason. Caan is too aggressive! Even for Dalek standards!"

"It is not your fault. You did not give him the order to kill. If you do not want him to do so order him to stop"

"He will not listen to me. He's near enough running the Cult"

"He is not officially a Supreme. You still are. Give him order and his Dalek instincts will take over and obey you"

"All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" The Doctor roared.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!"

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"Extermin..."

"Stop! I command you. Stop" Sec shouted to Caan through his communication unit.

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor"

"But I want him alive" Caan looked down at the Daleks most sworn enemy.

"The urge to kill is too strong!"

"I have decided the Doctor must live and you will obey me!"

"I.......obey"

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked, puzzled, as he looked up at the Daleks

"Bring him to me," Sec ordered.

"You will follow!" Caan simply said, as he looked down at the Doctor. Caan then watched impatiently as the Doctor talked quietly to a female, who he thought might be his newest assistance.

"On one condition!" The Doctor bargained as he looked up at Caan. "If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"Obey the Doctor" Sec ordered Caan

"The humans will be spared Doctor. Follow!" The Doctor then followed Jast and Caan, after saying a quick goodbye to his assistance.

"You saved the Doctor. Why?"

"He's a genius and we can use him. The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor" Sec then looked over longingly to the area Caan is keeping Katie hostage.

"Go to her Sec," Thay encouraged him. "I will not tell Caan, but do not be to long. I do not wish to see what Caan would do to the two of you if he saw you together"

"I won't be long. I'm just seeing if she's Ok," Sec said as he walked over and sat on a box by Katie's cage.

"It's only me my love," Sec whispered, as he held her hand. "You're freezing!" Sec then managed the best he could, and pulled the blanket over Katie, through the bars. "I'm so sorry Katie. I've should have let you go ages ago. Or try and helped you return to your own time. And now Caan is using you to get to me. This is all my fault!" Sec scowled at himself,as he put his head is his hands.

"It was never your fault. You should be blaming Caan"

"Why does he hate me being with her? It's nothing to do with him"

"He hates it because he thinks it is an un-Dalek thing to do. And that he is a jerk"

"Thay," Sec sighed. "Stop it with the swearing. How many times do I have to tell you? Do you know you're getting worse?"

"I could say worse things about Caan?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Then wait with me for the Doctor to come or I will say the worse things"

"Don't blackmail me Thay!"

"Why not? Caan is"

"Just go! Sec moaned as he got up. "Sometimes having you as a brother is very annoying"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Grow up!" Sec said, as he grabbed Thay's eye-piece and spun it in a circle.

"Stop it Sec!"

"Make me!" Sec teased as he did it again"

"I mean it! Stop it! At once! It's making me dizzy!"

"Then no more swearing!" Sec ordered, as he looked straight into Thay's eye-piece.

"I obey! Now stop! Thay shouted, as he reversed. "Spoilsport!"

"Immature Hatchling! Sec retaliated as they waited for the Doctor.

"Those people were defenseless!" The Doctor roared, as he entered the lab. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing, cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths were wrong," Sec said apologetically.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"That man, their leader Solomon. He showed courage"

"And that's good?"

"That's excellent"

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

"You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine"

"What do you want me for?"

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak" Thay's eye-piece dropped sadly, as he heard what Sec just said. He remembered what truly happened to the embryos and he still, even now didn't really agree with what Sec had done.

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark" Sec thought sadly about his Hatchlings that he had dropped in those tunnels briefly, but forced himself to ignore the Doctor's remark and carried on with his explanation.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet? It's people" Sec flipped two switches and a table descended from the ceiling. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside" The Doctor curiously and cautiously removed the cloth to see a very pale looking human within.

"This is the extent of the Final Experiment"

"Is he dead?"

"Near death. With his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas"

"Dalek ideas"

"The Human-Dalek race"

"All of these people...How many?

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand"

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?"

"Everything they were has been lost"

"So they're like shells. You got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

"Open the conductor plan" Sec then took the Doctor over to the screen at the end of the lab and the animated graphics of their plan appeared on screen, showing the Empire State building.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?

"We needed an energy conductor"

"What for?"

"I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep"

"Gamma radiation? What.....Oh the sun. You're using the sun"

"Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes..."

"The army awakes" The Doctor interrupted."I still don't know what you need me for"

"Your genius" The Doctor looked at Sec curiously. He didn't expect for a moment that Sec would compliment him, the Dalek's most hated enemy. "Consider a pure Dalek," Sec continued. "Intelligent but emotionless"

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago"

"He was wrong"

"He was what?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh. And also the heart"

"Then you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore"

"And that is good"

"That is incorrect!" Caan suddenly spoke, as he turned around, after eavesdropping on the Doctor and Sec's conversation. Caan then stared threateningly at Jast"

"Daleks are supreme!" Jast said, trembling slightly as Caan glared.

"No! Not anymore"

"But that is our purpose," Jast added, when he saw Caan was still glaring at him threateningly, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. There's just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction"

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek?"

"If you can help me" The Doctor then walked with Sec to one of the lab tables, passing Caan and Jast on the way.

"Thanks for doing my arguing for me Jast," Caan sneered evilly, as he pushed past Jast. Inside his casing, Jast picked up the plush rabbit Katie had given him earlier and held it tightly.

"Why can't he leave me alone? He's insane," Jast trembled as he watched Caan spy on Sec and the Doctor from a distance.

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts"

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you?"

"I want to change the gene sequence"

"To make them even more human?"

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability"

"Hold on a minute though. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it"

"I am their leader"

"Oh and that's enough for you, is it?" The Doctor asked, as he turned to the other Daleks.

"Daleks must follow orders"

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey"

"If you don't help me, nothing will change"

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people"

"You have your Tardis. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again"

"When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes"

"Right then. Better get to work"

When the Doctor started to look at the chemicals the Daleks had avaliable, Caan cornered Thay out of view from everyone.

"Listen to me, you pathetic excuse of a Dalek! I will be committing mutiny against Sec soon as he has become unfit to lead us. Jast is already on my side and you will be too and I will say this only once and your answer better be what I want to hear or you will be wishing you were never hatched!" Thay gulped, then nodded his eye-piece slowly.

"What ever you say, I will.....obey you"

"Good. I will give you your orders later. Get back to whatever you were doing"

"I...obey" Thay then watched Caan slip secretly into the tunnels. "What is he up to?," Thay thought as he watched Caan go.

Jast was in the middle of getting all the chemical the Doctor needed together, when his eye-piece detected movement, and saw it was Katie moving slightly.

"She's awakening", Jast thought as he went to tell Sec. Jast discreetly got Sec's attention, without alerting the Doctor and took him off to the side to tell him.

"What is it Jast?"

"Katie is awakening Sec. Do you want to see her?"

"I can't. I can't let Caan harm her again"

"Do not worry. Caan isn't here"

"He...isn't here?" Sec looked up, then rushed to her side.

"Katie! Are you alright?"

"Sec? What...what happened? I...can't feel my leg," Katie groaned, as she struggled to sit up right.

"Caan paralyzed you. You will be fine after a few days"

"He paralyzed me? Why?"

"He wanted me to stay and to finish off the Final Experiment, so he decided to keep you hostage"

"But why did he shoot me if he was going to lock me up in here?"

"Because he hates you. He despises you, so he shot you"

"I thought he almost killed me," Katie shivered, as she held Sec's hand tightly.

"If he was at a closer range he would have" Sec put his arms through the bars of the cage and hugged Katie tightly. "I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me"

"What about Thay? I thought he means a lot to you too?" Katie asked as she hugged Sec back.

"He does mean a lot to me but not quite in the same why," Sec smiled as he looked Katie in the eyes.

The Doctor searched through all the bottles of chemicals on the table seemingly at random.

"Sec have you got more chromatin solution anywhere? Sec? Where'd you go?" the Doctor sighed, as he peered around a pillar. The Doctor's jaw dropped open in shock as he saw Sec by a cage, hugging what look like a female human. Then his jaw dropped even further when he saw them both kiss each other. "Woah......" The Doctor breathed.

"Oi nosey Time-lord!" Jast spoke, as he poked the Doctor in the ribs. "Give them some privacy"

"Um...yeah....um.....sure thing. Are.......they....I mean....well....you know....together?"

"Sec and Katie? Yes they are. Why?"

"How long have they been together?"

"Before Sec evolved"

"What!? the Doctor exclaimed. "I don't know how much more I can take of this. I must be dreaming or something" Jast suddenly swung the mid section of his casing hitting the Doctor in the ribs with his plunger.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Did that hurt?" Jast asked

"Of course it bloody did!"

"Then you are not dreaming. Get back to work"

"So how did she get here? I can tell by her clothing she isn't from the 1930's

"We do not know. But we need to find out soon before finally Caan kills her. And he will one day and don't you hurt her either!"

"Why would I? It's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Did she have anything on her? Anything electronic perhaps?" Jast opened his casing and picked up Katie's things.

"This is all she had on her Doctor"

"That looks painful. How did you break your arm?" The Doctor asked, as he noticed the bandage on Jast's arm. Jast handed over Katie's things and looked away, ignoring the Doctor question. "A MP3 player and a watch? She was travelling very light. Hmm this watch looks familiar," the Doctor said quietly, almost to himself, as he fiddled with it. The Doctor removed the face of the watch , then rolled his eyes, when he peered inside. "I am going to kill him when I see him next! Oh what am I thinking? He can't die"

"Who Doctor?"

"Jack Harkness. I told him he shouldn't have one of these. They're dangerous in the wrong hands and horrible to use. I dismantled his last one and he goes of and makes another one"

"Another what?" Jast asked impatiently, as he tried to get a better look.

"What do you think this is?" the Doctor asked as he held it to Jast.

"A time vortex manipulator? So that is how Katie got here"

"Yep and now you can send her back. But it can only be her. Sec can't go along with her. He's needed here"

"Me? I can't do that? Sec would be heartbroken"

"He would be devastated if she was killed"

"Ok. I'll do it. Would it be easier on Sec if I send her back and he doesn't see?"

"Maybe. He would be strongly tempted to go with her. Here." The Doctor said quietly as he handed the the manipulator back to Jast. Jast then went, unhappily over to where Katie was and waited until Sec left. Jast looked at Sec's old casing while he waited and thought of a brilliant idea and went to work on his idea before they ran out of time.


	16. A trip to Torchwood 5: Herne Bay branch

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 15 "A trip to Torchwood"

When Sec had left Katie to finish of the Final Experiment, and Jast had finished making the item he made from Sec's old casing, he went quietly to Katie.

"Katie?"

"Yes Jast?"

"Do you remember what the date was when you left your time?"

"Yes.......why?" Katie asked, sounding worried

"I have to send you back"

"Ok but I'm not going without Sec. I promised I wouldn't leave him"

"He can't go with you. At least not yet. He's needed here"

"I won't leave him!"

"But if I do send him back with you, Sec's Final Experiment will fail and you'll both be in danger from Caan. Caan will know Sec is still alive and will go after him. He will not rest until he know Sec is dead and no longer a threat to him. Sec is only alive because Caan still has use of him"

"There must be something you can do Jast?!" Katie asked, close to tears. "I don't want to leave him, but I don't want to lose him either"

"Do not worry. I have a plan to help Sec. If it works Sec can join the Doctor and he can get a lift to your time"

"Will.....it work?"

"It should do. Here. Put in the current date of your time on here," Jast told Katie, as he handed here the vortex manipulator. "This is how you got here"

"This? I thought it was just a watch"

"It was just a disguise. Have you done it yet?"

"Yes........Promise me that you will send Sec when it's all over. Please?" Katie begged as she hugged Jast a goodbye.

"Yes....I.....will," Jast shuddered at the unexpected hug. "Are...you ready to go?" Katie nodded sadly, then strapped the manipulator on her wrist. "And here's you music player. Don't forget it," Jast said as he handed it over to her.

"I.....I won't," Katie sniffed, as she put it in her pocket. "Bye Jast. Say bye to Sec for me," Katie requested as she activated the manipulator and disappeared. Jast waited there for a few minutes after Katie had gone, wondering how to explain everything to Sec without making him mad or too upset, when he unexpectedly appeared.

"Katie before I...for...forget. Where is she?! Jast! Caan hasn't...he hasn't.......

"No she's safe. She's safe in her own time"

"You...sent her back? How?"

"Her watch was a vortex manipulator. I sent her back for her own safety"

"And you sent her back before I could even say goodbye!? Who gave you that order?" Jast stood there, unmoving, thinking of what to say. "Tell me!" Sec ordered. "NOW!" Jast quickly backed away from Sec, then nervously glanced over to where the Doctor was working.

The Doctor glanced up as he noticed Sec walking towards him, then ended up on the floor, after Sec punched him in the face.

"Stupid Time-lord!" Sec roared. "Do you like wrecking people's lives? Is that it? Or is it because you hate Daleks so much?!"

"Sec calm down!" Jast said, as he struggled to keep Sec back.

"You're dead when I get my hands on you Ka Faraq Gatri!"

"Sec! Will you calm down!" Jast shouted. Sec growled as he glared at the Doctor, then saw Thay join in, by standing in between Jast and the Doctor.

"Fine! Protect the idiot. I don't care!" Sec spat, as he took something out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. When Sec had gone a little way, Jast looked at the item Sec had thrown away, and saw that it was the I.D of Sec's old casing, which he had made into a necklace for Katie. Jast, feeling the sensation of guilt, which was new to him, picked it up with his plunger and went after Sec to give it back to him, along with the item he had made for him earlier. As Jast turned around a corner of one of the lab tables, he saw Sec sitting by a table, with his arms crossed on top. "I'll...never see her again," Sec said quietly, as he started crying on his arms. Jast, feeling more guilty than ever, approached Sec slowly.

"Dalek Sec?"

"Leave me alone Jast"

"I have a pla......

"I said go away!" Sec snapped, as he turned from him.

"You will listen!" Jast said in such a demanding tone, that Sec obeyed and looked up. "I would never have sent Katie home if I didn't have a plan first," Jast replied, as he placed the necklace on the table, next to Sec, along with the device he had made.

"What is this?" Sec queried, as he picked up the item, Jast had placed next to him. Sec frowned as he studied it, recognising bits and pieces of it. "Did you make this from my old casing?"

"Affirmative. I reused the force field generator from your casing and made it smaller so you can conceal it or wear it on your wrist without Caan noticing it"

"What's your plan?"

"If we did send you back with Katie, Caan would look for you throughout time and space. He would not rest until he knew you were dead. And may even kill Katie if he saw her with you"

"Shut up! Don't say that! I couldn't bear that happening to her"

"That is why we decided to send her back. She doesn't mean anything to Caan. But if Caan thinks you dead, you'll be free to be with her.

"How would we do that then? Wouldn't Caan be suspicious if you or Thay shot me for no reason?"

"Either me or Thay would have to pretend to shot the Doctor, and you try and protect him. But it would have to be when Caan is here. He wont just take our word. He has to see it himself to belive it"

"Let's hope it works," Sec muttered, as he put the device on his wrist.

"You have doubts Sec?"

"It might work but Daleks don't seem to have the best luck with their plans succeeding do they?" Sec replied as he went to help the Doctor with the Final Experiment.

Katie groaned as she arrived back in her bedroom and collapsed on the floor, in her own time-line.

"Argh. I feel awful. I ache everywhere"

"It never gets any easier," A voice called out.

"Who...are you?!"

"Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness. And I think you have something that belongs to me?" Jack mentioned, as he pointed to her wrist. "Mind giving it back sweetie?" Jack smiled, as he flirted with her.

"Quit flirting! I'm taken already!"

"Ow really?" Jack said disappointed. "Oh well never mind. Now. I want you to tell me where you went and what you saw"

"Not saying," Katie answered. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, then took off the manipulator himself and looked at the readings.

"You travelled back from 1930 Manhattan? You...didn't see any pig-men....or aliens called Daleks did you?"

"Um.....no?" Katie lied badly, as she looked at him.

"Right you're coming with me to the local Torchwood"

"Get off me! Who do you think you are? The police?"

"We're higher than the police. And if you been with Daleks I need to check that you're not a human-Dalek hybrid.

"I'm not a human-Dalek! Let go of me!"

In the side passenger of Jack's car Katie sighed as she looked at the handcuffs, as Jack continued driving.

"Where we going?"

"To the nearest Torchwood.

"In Herne Bay?" Katie asked, as she noticed the direction they were heading.

"Why not?"

"Didn't think there would be a place big enough here. Most new building in the area seems to be retirement homes"

"It's not a new building. It's been here for years" Jack said, as he turned into a road that lead to the promenade. Katie looked at the building Jack pulled up next to.

"Is this it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I always wondered what this building was for"

"And now you know. After you," Jack said, as he opened the door to the building. Hi Liz," Jack winked, as he leaned on the reception counter.

"I told you I'm seeing someone last time you came down for a visit Jack. And I'm still with him. Bother someone else!"

"Aww you break me heart when you say that Liz"

"Excuse me but is this guy Jack always an idiot?" Katie asked the receptionist.

"Yes," Liz simply stated.

"Well can you tell him I'm not a Dalek as he thinks I am"

"Her? A Dalek? Have you lost it Jack?"

"No I have not. At least I don't think so. Katie here has just come back from 1930's New York where the Daleks were making Dalek hybrids. I'm only holding her for the night to get a DNA test done to make sure she's human. And I might even do a little interrogation too.

"Oooh I can't wait," Katie said sarcastically, as Jack lead her through another door. "Wow how big is this place?" Katie asked, as she saw how big the place was.

"Fairly big but it's mainly underground. And it's connected to the old World War two Army fort. That's where the prisoners are kept and where you'll be spending the night. Less chance of attempted breakouts"

After Katie and Jack reached the prison cells, Jack knocked on the security door.  
"Broot! You in there?"

"Hey Jack," Broot grumbled as he opened the security door, then looked at Katie harshly, making her back away. "Not another one. We're full here Jack!"

"Put her in cell 42. It's only for the night."

"42?" Katie sniggered. Hoping to get the ultimate answer from me?"

"Quiet you!," Broot snapped. "Jack I must warn you but the Dalek in cell 42 tried escaping two days ago. He managed to break the security strength glass and it tried to escape through the gap it made in the glass"

"The Dalek must be mad or desperate to escape. The water's cold and it's 9 miles from from shore. It would never had made it without it's life support"

"I reckon we should destroy it"

"No! We are not like the Daleks. Torchwood will do no such thing! Do you understand me Broot?!"

"Yes"

"Good!. Does anyone know how the Dalek manage to break the glass in the first place?"

"We don't know but we reckon he did it with the casing somehow, so we confiscated it to stop it happening again"

"Daleks needs their casings to survive! You'll be killing him!" Katie interrupted.

"So you know about Daleks then?" Broot stared coldly at Katie. "Don't worry Jack. We left it with it's life support unit and I put wire screens over the windows just incase he tries it again.

"Good but still put Katie in with him. She's been in close company with Daleks. She'll be fine for one night and keep a closer eye on that Dalek in future. We can't chance it escaping. It would be disastrous if it did"

"My pleasure," Broot smirked evilly, as he took Katie to the cell she'll be staying.

The Dalek glanced up as he heard the cell door open, then curiously looked at the human that was brought in.

"It's freezing in here," the human commented, as she shivered against the cold.

"You can blame that stupid octopus thing over there. It tried to escape and now the window's broken. And it will be ages before we get a replacement sent to us. I'll be back in a minute," Broot said bluntly, as he slammed the door shut.

"J liar!. He only trying to make me suffer" the Dalek said, as he laid down" Katie looked at the Dalek oddly as he spoke. His voice didn't sound Dalek at all. It sounded almost human.

"What's your name Dalek?" Katie asked as she tried to start a conversation.

"Dalek soldiers have no need for names. No Daleks have names"

"That isn't true. I seen a group of Daleks that have names"

"You...know the...Cult of Skaro?" the Dalek asked, as he looked up. "They...are...real?"

"Yes they are"

"What are they like?" the Dalek asked, sounding almost excited.

"I can't tell you," Katie answered, as she glanced up to the camera in the corner of the cell.

"That is understandable. They watch the cameras most of the day. Especially me," the Dalek said with hatred, as he stared at the camera. The Dalek and Katie then both looked up, as the door opened.

"Here's a blanket and pillow," Broot muttered, as he dumped them by Katie and glared evilly at the Dalek, who just stared back at him. When he left the Dalek looked enviously at the blanket, then looked away again when Katie looked at him.

"Are you cold?"

"Daleks do not admit to being cold," the Dalek snapped, as he turned away from her. Katie rolled her eyes, as she noticed him shivering and took off her coat.

"Here's my coat. Incase you change your mind," Katie spoke softly, as she placed her coat beside him and gently patted him on the head. "You're freezing!" Katie gasped, as she felt how cold he really was.

"Go away human!" the Dalek snarled, as he shrugged her off. Katie sighed at the Dalek's stubbornness and went back to her side of the cell and started to watch a cargo boat go past in the distance. When the Dalek noticed the human was glancing out of the window, he carefully watched her, as he pulled the coat she had left him slowly towards him. Katie smiled as she saw in the reflection of the window, the Dalek had changed his mind and wrapped her coat around him.

As the sun started setting, it got colder and colder. Katie wrapped herself with the blanket she was given earlier and glanced over to see how the Dalek was doing, and saw he was shivering uncontrollably against the cold. Her thin coat wasn't thick enough to keep him warm, so she went over and picked him up, along with his life support unit.

"Put...me...me...dow...down," The Dalek rasped. "I...do...do...not...need...your help...human!"

"I'm not going to sit by and watch a cell mate die from hypothermia" The Dalek suddenly stopped protesting, and frowned at her curiously, as she wrapped a corner of her blanket around him.

"A human sees me as a cell mate?" The Dalek thought, as he continued looking at the strange human.

"There. You'll be warm in no time," Katie smiled sweetly at him, as she rubbed the blanket on his back, warming him up with the friction.

Linda sighed as she opened the door to the security guard office. She hated working the night-shift. It was only her. No one else to talk too. Linda quickly glanced at the security cameras, as she put her suduko book down. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so she made herself a strong coffee. Linda put down her coffee by the computer, after taking a mouthful and picked up her sudoku book. She then gave a thorough look at the cameras before starting a new puzzle. When she looked at the camera for cell 42, the Dalek was not in it's usual place. Linda moved the camera's position around, panicking, thinking the Dalek had escaped or was trying to escaping again, but what she didn't expect to see was the human she was told about keeping the Dalek company.

"Are you feeling warmer now Dalek?"

"Why are you...helping me human?" the Dalek queried.

"Well why not?"

"Most Torchwood humans don't bother about me. They...check my life-support unit once in a while but most of the time...I'm...lone...lonely"

"Aww you poor little thing," Linda thought, as she listened to Katie and the Dalek's conversation.

"How long have you been alone like this Dalek?" Katie asked softly, as she continued rubbing his back.

"For over 10 of your Earth years, here in this cell. But if I add every other location I've been in since Torchwood captured me.......it will be....over 30 of your Earth years.

"You been a prisoner before I was even born? And I thought I had it bad in school," Katie muttered under her breath. "And in all that time you never had proper company from anyone?"

"No," the Dalek answered as he shook his head sadly.

"I tell you what. I'm only here for the night, but I'll keep you company while I'm here," Katie promised. The Dalek then looked Katie in her eyes and smiled so slightly, it was hardly noticeable.

"Thank you human"

"You can call me Katie"

"Thank you human Katie"

"You're welcome Dalek," Katie answered as she look down at him, then asked him a question. "Would you like to have a name?"

"I do not have a use for a name," the Dalek answered, as he stretched all of his limbs, then settled down by Katie's shoulder.

"Are you sleeping? I thought Daleks only slept to aid recovery?

"I learnt that sleep passes the time"

"Passes the time for what?"

"The constant loneliness," the Dalek muttered quietly, as he started drifting off. Before the Dalek was completely asleep, he wrapped a arm around Katie's left hand, as if, not to lose her company.

"Goodnight Dalek," Katie whispered, as she pulled the blanket over him. Katie them glared with hatred into the camera. "How can you treat someone like this? Dalek or not?" Katie hissed. "You're heartless monsters. All of you!" Katie said, as she turned her back on whoever was watching them, and started to settle down for the night herself.

When the Dalek awoke it was early morning, and he heard someone running up the corridor, which is what had woke him.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A voice said tauntingly. A Dalek asleep? And with a human? Do you like her or just like her company? Either way it's not normal Dalek behaviour"

"Shut up human!" the Dalek said, as he got up and stared at Broot with hatred.

"You been here to long Dalek. Too long around humans. You have lost your Dalek edge that scares all other species throughout the galaxy," Broot jeered tauntingly.

"Shut up human!!!" the Dalek roared, as he covered ears. "It is not true! You're lying!!"

"Admit it," Broot continued. "Even if you did manage to get out of here the Daleks would never take you back. They would see you as a abomination. A contaminated Dalek, that would be a unworthy waste of space!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the Dalek yelled, as he shook his head, trying to deny everything Broot was saying to him. "I am a Dalek! I am still a Dalek! I will always be a Dalek! Dalek are...supreme! Everything...else...is weak! And...must...be...destroyed!"

Broot sniggered at the Dalek's obvious discomfort, and said one last sentence, tipping the Dalek over the edge.

"That's a shame," Broot smirked. "You couldn't destroy anything, even if you tried!"

The Dalek started growling aggressively and looked up at Broot suddenly, his eye filled with extreme rage and his anger extremely high too. Broot gulped, and backed away slowly from the cell, as he saw the Dalek's anger and rage become more and more uncontrollable.

"I will prove I'm still Dalek by destroying you! After all these years I had enough of you, you pathetic human!" the Dalek snarled, as he lunged towards Broot. Broot panicked, like the coward he really was and ran up the corridor. "Come back and face me human!!!!" the Dalek challenged. When the Dalek realized that Broot would not be coming back, he went to look for a way to escape. When he turned round, he saw Katie, who was in a deep sleep. The Dalek, with his Dalek instincts, growled with hatred upon seeing the human, then lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her neck and started strangling her. "I will prove myself as being a Dalek by destroying this female first! Then everything else of this pathetic, unworthy rock!!!"


	17. What's happening to the Dalek?

Katie in Manhattan Chapter 16 "What's happening to the Dalek?"

After a few seconds of the Dalek starting to strangle Katie, she woke up.

"Dalek! What...are...you...doing?!" Katie asked, as she gasped for air. "Get...off me!"

"I do not obey human orders! All humans must die!"

"Stop...it," Katie choked, as she tried to remove the Dalek's arms from around her neck. "Let go!"

"Stop squirming female!" the Dalek said blankly, as he restrained Katie's arms and continued to suffocate her. "I am a supreme being! My function is to kill anything not Dalek. I will not let go until you have drawn your last breath! Then I will kill the rest of humanity!" the Dalek said in a cold, uncaring tone. The Dalek then shuddered and loosened his grip around Katie's neck, as he saw a memory, where the human he was suffocating was keeping him warm and caring for him. "It is not true! A Dalek would never accept help from anyone," the Dalek thought, as he denied his own memories. "You can not fool me with your human trickery!" he growled, as he started strangling her again, tightening his grip even more this time.

"Why...are...you...doing...this?" Katie cried, as she struggled for air. "You're...not...like this"

"How would you know?!"

"Because...you...told me. You...get...lonely. If you...kill me...you'll be...alone...again.

"Those memories are fake!! Torchwood must have implanted them to confuse me!!"

"You...are...wrong," Katie said, now getting light-headed. "The.......memories.......are.......real.

"They can't be!!!!" the Dalek yelled, as he stopped strangling Katie again, and had a closer look at his memories. "It can not be true. Dalek do not have emotions! We must not have emotions..........unless........."

"Unless...what?" Katie asked, as she backed away to a safe distance from the Dalek, to get her breath back.

"These Torchwood humans. I have been around them for too long. Their emotions are effecting me. They have contaminated me!" the Dalek roared with rage, then lunged at the heavy steel cell door, trying to break it down with force. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! the Dalek yelled, as he rammed into the door, again and again. When the door wouldn't open, the Dalek looked up at the metal bars covering the top section of the door, leaped up and tried to pull them out to escape. "Let me out now or I will exterminate you all!!"

"I got to calm him down," Katie thought, as she got up unsteadily, then collapsed on the rusted floor, breathing heavily.

"Stay where you are female!" the Dalek warned, as he looked at her blankly, then turned back, and concentrated on trying to break the bars. Katie slowly got up, brushed the rust off her trousers, then continued to the Dalek's side. Before Katie got to his side she stared in disbelief, at the damage the Dalek had done to the door. The steel door has now got several indentations and dents where the Dalek had been ramming against it. And Katie watched as the Dalek closed his eye and growled in concentration, as he wrapped two of his arms around the two middle bars and slowly started to push them sideways, away from each other.

"Impossible," Katie whispered quietly, as she stepped nearer, thinking that her lack of oxygen was making her see things. The Dalek snapped out of his concentration and looked at Katie sharply and snarled with hatred.

"I said stay where you are!" He snapped. "One step closer and I will finish exterminating you!"

"Dalek you got to listen to me! You got to calm down," Katie coaxed gently to him. "Your life support disconnected when you lunged at the door. I want to help you. You can trust me"

"HUMANS CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED!!" the Dalek snapped again as he glared at her coldly. Katie let out a frustrated sigh, almost losing her patience and stepped up to him.

"Dalek! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Katie screamed in his face. The Dalek then edged back slightly, holding onto the bars tightly, a little unnerved by the female's sudden movements and aggressive shouts and blinked in confusion.

"Human...Katie? Where...am...I?" the Dalek asked, as he looked around the cell. "I do not remember anything," he muttered, as he turned back and noticed the damaged state the door was in. "What...am I doing? He asked, as he look at Katie, hoping she had an answer to explain why he was clinging to the bars of the cell door.

"You were trying to break out by parting those two bars in the middle"

"That is impossible. No Daleks have not been designed to be that strong," the Dalek answered, as he examined the bars more closely. "How has this been possib......." the Dalek started to say then took a sudden, pained breath.

"Are you alright?"

"I..am fine." the Dalek answered a little too quickly, as he shook his head. "I'm...fine," the Dalek said, then suddenly winced, as he gripped the bars tightly.

"Dalek what is it?!" Katie asked, very concerned. The Dalek slowly looked at Katie, and whimpered quietly.

"Help...me!" he begged. "Arrgghh!!.......NO!!!....HELP!!.....HELP ME!!..... Arrgghh!!!..............ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" the Dalek screamed and hunched over in agony.

"Dalek!" Katie yelled, as she saw him slip, rushed and managed to catch him in her arms. "Dalek?" Katie asked, as she knelt and carefully placed him on the floor, supporting the back of his head. "Dalek what is it? What's wrong with you?"

"You...got...to help...me!! he gasped, as he grasped Katie's T-shirt suddenly, making her jump slightly. HELP ME!!" the Dalek screamed out, as he continued twitching and squirming in agony. Katie then placed her hand on the right side of the Dalek, firmly, to restrain him from causing himself an injury, when she felt a quick thumping on her hand.

"Dalek is this where your heart is?!" Katie asked as she looked up. The Dalek opened his eye weakly, looked at Katie and nodded, before closing his eye and continued fidgeting and groaning in pain. "It's your heart. It's racing. You have got to calm down," Katie said urgently, as she stroked his head.

"I do not know how to! I never lost my temper before. Tell me what to do!," the Dalek panicked, as he whimpered in fright.

"It's Ok," Katie whispered. "There's not need to panic. First take long, deep breaths Ok? As many as you can," She said sweetly, as she held one of his arms for support. The Dalek nodded at her nervously, and held her hand in return, as he started to breath deeply.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, the Dalek closed his eye and sighed in relief, as the pain subsided.

"Are you Ok now Dalek?"

"No," he panted, as he shook his head, his eye still closed.

"Why not?"

"The pain....the pain is still there. It just.....subsided. How else do you calm down?" the Dalek begged, as he held her hand tightly.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Katie answered, as she gently picked him up. "Hold onto to me for a few minutes" The Dalek nodded and did what Katie asked of him and held onto her. "We need to get you connected to your life support first before we do anything else. And I need you to tell me which of the cables go where," Katie told him, as she brushed bits of rust off the Dalek's back, as she walked over to bed by the window. "Torchwood really needs to clean this cell up. There's rust everywhere"

"They don't because they fear me. They look at me like I'm a savage, mindless monster. They all fear me"

"That isn't true," Katie smiled, as she sat down. "I don't fear you"

"You should!" the Dalek snapped. "I tried to kill you and I could not stop myself until it was almost too late. Why do you not fear me?"

"Because I know someone provoked you into acting the way that you did. You can't be held responsible for that"

"How...could you know that?" the Dalek gulped nervously. "You were asleep"

"I know by experience. I lost my temper completely once and I couldn't stop myself, just like you couldn't," Katie smiled at him, as she patted him on the head. "So," Katie began, as she picked up the medical unit and had a closer look at it, and frowned when she saw buttons on the side that said FM, AM and Alarm. "Is this really your medical support?"

"Yes"

"But it's a old radio"

"It is a converted music device. When I attempted to escape before, they confiscated my battle armour, along with my medical unit and replaced it with that. They could not trust me with technology that was too advanced. Incase I attempted an escape again"

"Wow. They really do fear you don't they?" Katie sighed, feeling sorry for the Dalek. "Does this still play music too?"

"No. But I sometimes wished it did. I hate it in here on my own. It get so...........lonely," the Dalek muttered, as he turned away from Katie, ashamed to admit that he can get lonely.

"So which cable goes first?" Katie asked, as she picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"That one," the Dalek answered, as he pointed. "The red one"

"Ok. Here we go," Katie said, as she gently and carefully connected the cable to the Dalek.

"The dark blue one next. Then the black one, the Dalek said, as he pointed to the ones mentioned. After a couple of minutes of following the Dalek's directions, he was safely connected to his medical again

"Now you can try and calm down some more," Katie spoke softly to the Dalek, as she sat by the window and held him up so he could see.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" the Dalek exclaimed, as he looked at his reflection in the window

"What is?"

"My.....my...eye"

"There's nothing wrong with your eye. It's the same as yesterday."

"But.......it's.....purple"

"What wrong with that? It's a nice colour"

"You do not understand," the Dalek said, as he looked at Katie in the eyes. "My eye used to be yellow. The normal colour of a Dalek. Now it doesn't even look normal," He said, as he turned back to look. "It looks more........human than Dalek"

"Well....I noticed that your voice sounds slightly human"

"I thought that was just me. What is going on?" the Dalek panicked slightly, as he studied his reflection again. "I sound slightly human. I have a human looking, unnaturally coloured purple eye, which used to be yellow and I somehow did that to the door," he shivered, as he pointed to the damage. "That! Should not be possible!!"

"Calm down," Katie whispered, as she comforted him. "You'll find out one day"

"I hope so," the Dalek grumbled quietly, as he looked out of the window. "What am I supposed to do anyway?" the Dalek asked, as he looked outside. I do not find this calming"

"You look at things and.......Hey.....there's a tour boat down there. Why can't anyone see us? They're looking right this way"

"It's must be Torchwood technology. It must be a one-way window that they use. We can see everything outside but all they see is a empty room or a broken window"

"So it's a bit like a one-way mirror?"

"Yes. What am I supposed to do?" the Dalek asked, as he looked out the window. "Tell me! How is this calming?!"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you. You just observe"

"I have observed before! How is human observing different to the Daleks?"

"Well you can watch the sun set or watch it rise. You can watch the clouds travel across the sky. Watch the cargo ship pass, on their way to Dover. You can watch the wind turbines travelling round on that wind farm over there. You could even observe the other Torchwood cell blocks and think about their odd, almost alien design. Or my favourite thing to do. Watch the sea waves. I find that the most calming"

"I always wondered what this prisons looked like from the outside," the Dalek marveled, as he looked at the big, alien looking, eight sided steel boxes. Rusted in reds and browns due to the sea air, and stood on four concrete stilt pillars that met in the middle, like a tripod. The Dalek then went on and observed everything else Katie had mentioned. "I never observed like this before. It's......beautiful," he whispered, as he leaned on the window. Katie frowned as she heard the Dalek say the word beautiful, and looked at him oddly. Then she shrugged, thinking it was only a word. Katie then panicked, when she heard the Dalek take another sudden, pained breath.

"What's wrong?"

"The pain. It is....the pain.....again!" the Dalek panted heavily, as he learned against the window. He then turned towards Katie and slowly cuddled up to her in fear. "What's happening to me?" he whimpered, as he looked randomly around their cell . "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!! It hurts! IT HURTS!!" he growled loudly, as he grasped her T-shirt tightly and closed his eye in a desperately attempt to ignore the pain. "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed in ever more agony than the first time. "IT'S UNBEARABLE!!!!!!"

"I know Dalek. I know," Katie comforted, as she held him tightly and gently petted him. "But the pain will subside again. Just like the first time. You'll be Ok.................Dalek?" Katie asked after a few seconds of silence. "Dalek? Dalek...............Dalek say something," Katie begged, as she gently shook him. "No!" Katie gasped, as the Dalek slowly fell away from her and landed on the bed, limp and unmoving. "Dalek?" Katie whispered, as she lifted his head. Katie then lowered his head gently again, her eyes watering, after feeling how cold he was. "You......poor......little.....thing," Katie cried, as she stroked his head softly. "What...happened...to you," Katie whispered, as she held one of his arms and mourned for him. After a few minutes Katie looked up at the Dalek slowly. "Is that.....a pulse?" she wondered, as she felt his arm. Katie than moved her hand to where his heart is, because the pulse was too faint to make out. "You're alive!" Katie cried happily, as she could feel his heartbeat, which was still beating too fast. "You'll be Ok Dalek," Katie whispered, as she quickly got her grey jacket, folded it up and placed it under his head, then covered him up with the blanket. "There you are. You are much too cold" The Dalek suddenly twitched, and moaned softly in his sleep, sounding almost scared. "It's Ok Dalek," Katie said softly, as she gently stroked the side of his face. "I'm here"

Jack walked past the cells on his way to the interrogation rooms, with a take-out coffee in his hand. "I can't wait until I finished my visit here. This coffee is disgusting and I miss Ianto," he sighed as he carried on walking. When he past cell number 42 he glimpsed at the door as he passed, then spat out his mouthful of coffee in surprise, as he double backed and looked at the damaged done to the door "Who did this?" Jack wondered, as he ran his hand over the dents at the bottom, then the bars at the top "Who's strong enough to do this to solid steel?" he wondered again, as he peered in at Katie and the Dalek. Jack then backed away and contacted the medic bay with his ear piece. "Have you finished analysing Katie's DNA yet? I think there's something she's not telling us," Jack finished, as he ran his hand over the dents again.

"Hey you!" Broot said bluntly, as he knocked on the cell door. "Jack's ready to see you now"

"About time," Katie muttered, as she got up. She looked down at the Dalek, who was still out cold, but was still twitching occasionally and softly moaning in pain

"It will be Ok," Katie whispered, so only the Dalek could hear her. "I wont be far away," Katie finished, as she pulled the blanket over him a bit more and gently petted him.

"Oi! Today!" Broot snapped.

"Alright!" Katie snapped back, as she glared at him. "I'm just making sure he's Ok"

"Don't bother! He's just a Dalek!" he said bluntly, as he took off some handcuffs from his belt.

"Do you really need the handcuffs?"

"Jack's orders. Turn around" Katie rolled her eyes, and turned, putting her arms behind her back. As Broot was handcuffing her, he glanced nervously at the dented door. Just as Jack had to described to him, the door was quite damaged and he looked at the Dalek, sweat forming on his forehead, his eyes showing that he somehow knew that it was the Dalek himself who had done the damage.

"Alright. Go" Broot ordered, as he pushed Katie along.

When Katie was in the interrogation room. Jack put a folder on the desk.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"You're DNA results"

"Already? I thought it took days to analyse someone's DNA"

"Well it does. That's if you use human equipment. But we use a more quicker alien version to do ours"

"Oh.........Ok"

"You look a little pale. You Ok?" Jack asked Katie, then rushed to her side, when she fainted. "get her some oxygen!" Jacked ordered to Broot as she turned Katie over.

"Here Jack," Broot said, in a almost uncaring tone, as he gave Jack a oxygen mask.

"Looks like a little lack of oxygen. Has someone tried to strangle her?" Jack queried, as he noticed reddish marks around her neck.

"That was the Dalek. He suddenly attacked her for no reason," Broot lied.

"Are you saying that you saw this happening and you didn't help her?"

"I was about to but he stopped as suddenly as he started"

"If that Dalek is becoming unpredictable I want it put down at once! I can't let it endanger and attack staff"

"My pleasure," Broot smiled wickedly.

"No!" Katie groaned, as she came around. "Don't....kill...him. It...is...not...his...fault"

"How is it not his fault? He did attack you didn't he?" Jack asked, as he help Katie to her feet.

"Yes...but...he was.....provoked....into acting the way that he did. He only attacked me in blind rage. And I know what's it like because it happened to me years ago. Don't kill him please!"

"Did he say who provoked him?"

"I didn't ask. I know he wouldn't tell me if I asked, so I didn't bother. And....I think he needs a doctor"

"Why do you think he needs a doctor? Daleks don't admit being ill or sick. They see it as showing weakness"

"He's in complete agony! He passed out once already!"

"He passed out?" Broot asked, gulping slightly, as he looked at Katie cautiously. "Did he say...anything to you?"

"Apart from begging for help he was mostly screaming and roaring in agony"

"Broot. I want you to check the Dalek over, as soon as we finished Katie's interrogation"

"Fine"

"So Katie, " Jack smiled with a flirting grin. "You're DNA results are 100% human"

"Don't flirt with me. I said I'm taken already!"

"Yes, but is she or he better than me?"

"Yes. And I love him" Katie simply stated. "And I said that I'm human all along didn't I!?

"Yes but you have been in close company to Daleks. Extremely close according to these results, as there are very small traces of Dalek DNA on you. Like you've been in direct contact to the Dalek creatures themselves and Daleks could have very easily altered your DNA in some way. They're geniuses and crafty. And without any emotions. So we're playing it safe and we have to get you to take this," Jack said, as opened a box and put a small pill on the table.

"I haven't got a headache"

"It isn't for headaches. It's a amnesia pill"

"I don't like the sound of that"

"It will just make you forget everything you seen in Manhattan for the past two weeks. Nothing more"

"How do you know how long I've been gone? I didn't even know how I long I've gone. I lost track of time"

"It says it on the vortex manipulator how long you've been gone"

"Will I...forget absolutely everything?" Katie asked, as she looked at the small pill.

"Yes"

"Then I refuse!" Katie growled, as she flicked the pill away.

"It's either take it voluntary or be forced"

"You have to force me then! I'm not going to make myself forget the love of my life!" Katie glared at Jack, as she crossed her arms.

"You loved someone from the past? What's his name?"

"I can't tell you," Katie choked, as she tried to hide back her tears.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me. Broot can you get some water for her?"

"What's that for?" Katie asked, as she looked up.

"It makes it easier to get you to swallow if we let it dissolve first," Jack said in a understanding and caring way. Katie nodded slowly, crossed her arms on the desk and started crying.

"I don't want to forget him! I wont forget him! Ever!"

When Broot came back with a glass of water, Jack put the pill in and pushed the glass towards Katie.

"Last chance. Do you want to take it voluntary?"

"Never," Katie sniffed, as she looked up at Jack. Jack nodded at Katie, admiring her courage and nodded to Broot. After roughly about three minutes of being forced to take the amnesia pill, Katie fell unconscious, crying all that time about the thought of being forced to forget everything she's seen. Including her love; Sec.

"Shall I get someone to take her home?" Broot asked Jack.

"No. Not yet. I need to get these out first," Jack said, as he turned Katie's wrist over, showing the stitches that Jast had done days before, when Caan had attempted to kill her. "I don't know how did these stitches but we need to get them removed. Her memories might come back if she sees this. Take her to medical to get the stitches taken out, then take her home"

Broot nodded, and lifted Katie over his shoulder, and left. When Broot had gone, Jack put the box the amnesia pill came from, put it in a drawer and slammed it shut.

"Sometimes I hate my job!" Jack sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "How can I make someone forget the person that they love? It isn't fair"

After Katie's stitches were removed from medical, Broot carried her and stopped at cell 42, roughly dropped Katie on the floor, and entered the cell to retrieve her jacket from the Dalek. He yanked her jacket from under the Dalek's head, waking him up in the process. The Dalek woke with a start and squinted from the bright daylight coming in through the window, as he looked around groggily.

"What happened," he yawned, as his eye adjusted to the light. He then saw Katie on the floor where Broot had dumped her. "What did you do to her?" Broot ignored him and started to leave. " I said what did you do to her?! You will answer me!! Broot still ignored him and was starting to close the cell door when the Dalek shouted "What did you do to her you savage?!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!" Broot roared in anger, as he slammed the door open again. The Dalek just stared back, not moving an inch. "What did you call me you stupid squid!!" Broot roared again, as he picked up the Dalek around his neck and threw him up against the wall.

"You heard me!" the Dalek answered backed, standing up to him. He then closed his eye and winced. "No!! Not now!" he hissed under his breath, as he felt the pain slowly coming back. "I can't show my weakness in front of him. Any one but him," he thought, as he tried to fight off the pain and ignore it. "No!" he growled loudly, as he couldn't fight it off completely.

"In pain are we?" Broot smirked, as he watch his increasing discomfort.

"You have something to do with this don't you!!" the Dalek snarled, as he panted heavily.

"I didn't say that!" Broot snapped, as he dropped him, without any care. The Dalek turned on his side and looked up at Broot with utter hatred. "And I warn you Dalek! Don't tempt me or I'll show you how savage I can be!" Broot sneered, as removed his gun from it's holder on his belt and aimed it at him. "You got that?!" The Dalek's eye zoomed in on the gun and shuddered slightly, as he experienced a sudden flashback.

"You will take this!," Broot said coldly, as he held a small pill in his hand

"What is it?"

"An amnesia pill"

"I will not!"

"Take it!!"

"You can not make me!"

"Take it!!" Broot roared, as removed his gun from it's holder on his belt and aimed it at his head. "Or you will be fed it by force" The Dalek nodded and reluctantly took it from Broot and swallowed it.

"I said have you got that?!" Broot, growled. The Dalek snapped out of his flashback, and looked at Broot and simply nodded. "Good!" On his way out Broot glanced at the blanket and took it, knowing the Dalek needed it to keep warm.

"No! I need that!" the Dalek called out.

"Did you say something?!" Broot glared, as he aimed his gun at him again. The Dalek backed away slightly and shook his head.

"Didn't think so" he smirked, as he shut the cell door behind him. After he had gone the Dalek braced himself against the wall and panted heavily, not able to hold back the pain any longer. Even though he was increasing pain, he was nearly overwhelmed by all the memories that came flooding back, suppressed by the strongly dosed amnesia pill he was forced to take years before.

"You...did all those...things...to me!" he growled with anger, hatred and pain. I'll.......get.....you......for......this Broot!......I.....swear......I......will!......ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!

Meanwhile, in 1930 Manhattan, the Doctor was running around, almost randomly, mixing the new Dalek gene sequence.

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex"

"We need more chromatin solution," Sec ordered, as he turned to face Thay.

"The pig slaves have it"

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts," Sec said hiding his guilt of using humans like that. "Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds" The Doctor wondered off to have a private word with Lazlo. Dalek Caan spots the Doctor approach him and listened in on their conversation.

"Do you trust him?"

"I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible"

"The line feeds are ready" Jast, called out. The Doctor rushes back and extracts a solution with a syringe.

"Then it's all systems go"

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes"

"And we'll be ready for it" the Doctor said, as he injects the solution into the line feeds. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

"Start the line feeds," Sec ordered. Jast starts the machinery and the solution start moving up through the tubes.

"There goes the gene solution"

"The life blood," Sec said, as he watches the solution travel up. A alarm starts blaring.

"What's that?" The Doctor looked around.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction?" No answer. "Answer me!"

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!"

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders"

"The Doctor will step away from the controls!" Thay ordered.

"Stop! You will not fire"

"He is an enemy of the Daleks," Jast spoke.

"And so are you," Caan said, as he aimed his gun at him.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec"

"You have lost your authority! You are no longer a Dalek," Caan shouted.

"What have you done. What's going into the gene feed?," the Doctor demanded.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek"

"No!," Sec gasped. "You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor"

"Release me!" Sec ordered, as his tentacles twitched madly, as the Pig slaves retrain him and the Doctor. "I created you. I am your master"

"Solar flare approaching," Jast called out.

"Prepare to intercept," Caan ordered. When the Daleks were distracted by the nearing Solar flare, the Doctor and Lazlo made a run for it

"The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! STOP HIM!" Caan ordered the Pig slaves.

"You have betrayed me!" Sec shouted at Caan.

"You told us to imagine. And we imagined your irrelevance"

"I was your leader. I am Dalek Sec!. Obey me!"

"WRONG! You are now Hybrid Sec. You are not worthy to lead us!" Caan said, as he picked some restraints from one of the lab tables. "Thay!"

"Yes Dalek Caan?"

"You will restrain.......your so-called brother!" He said in an almost mocking tone, as he handed Thay the restraints. Thay hissed in silent anger at Caan, for ordering him to treat his brother like some kind of animal.

"Just do it Thay," Sec said, as he looked at his younger brother.

"You will be silent! Thay you will obey my orders!" Thay nodded his eye-stalk and lead Sec away to the side of the lab. 


End file.
